Love at Second Sight
by bulldozed88
Summary: All Human: Elijah and Elena were young happy and in love. An accident leaves them broken, what happens when they see each other again years later, with a few surprises along the way. Elejah with hints of Klaroline and Mabekah.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**A/N: Here is a new Elejah story.**

**First of all Elena is 18 in this chapter and Elijah is 22. ****Kol and Rebekah are twins and the same age as Elena, Klaus is 19, Finn 20, ****Henrik is 15. ****I know the ages are close together but I had to do it this way to make the story work.**

** I live in the UK so I'm not sure about the ages and college, but I hope it makes sense.**

**I know I have two ongoing stories, but I couldn't get this out of my head. They will both be finished soon though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters, they all belong to the writers and producers of Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

**Five years ago...**

The shrill ring of the phone awoke Elena from her slumber, it had been difficult to fall asleep with the sound of thunder clapping and the flashes of lightning. She was meeting Elijah Mikaelson, her boyfriend of three years. He had gone off to college and even though it seemed impossible they managed a long-distance relationship.

After a long few months away, Elijah was finally back in Mystic Falls to see his family and his girlfriend. He arrived a couple of days ago, spending most of his time with Elena.

Elena grumbled as she searched around for her phone, her sleep had been broken as it was and after finally settling down into a decent sleep, an unwanted phone call interrupts her. As she sat up with her phone in one hand and the other wiping her tired eyes, she found one of her best friends calling.

"Uh! It's 3am Bekah! Why are you calling..." Elena drawled out with an exhausted tone.

"Elena...Elijah's been in an accident" Rebekah spoke quickly, trying to remove her emotions but it didn't work. She had been crying and Elena knew her best friend well enough to tell.

"Is..is he okay?" Elena spoke worriedly, the way Rebekah spoke was enough to make Elena get out of bed and throw on some clothes.

"He's got a broke arm and some bruises..." Rebekah struggled to tell her best friend everything, she could hear the rustling in the background and wondered if it was best to wait till Elena arrived.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes!" Elena didn't notice the hesitation Rebekah made, all her thoughts were on Elijah. She picked up her phone and keys and drive to the hospital.

Elena had arrived in record time and upon entering the hospital, she was welcomed with various responses. Some nice and friendly and other hostile. Even though she should worry about everyone else, she only wanted to see Elijah. Rebekah had taken her aside and told her the rest of the news.

"a..coma, he's in a coma" Elena's lip trembled at the news, the man she loved lying in a hospital bed currently in an endless sleep.

"They don't know why, but he's stable and all we can do is wait." Rebekah hugged herself but welcomed her best friends embrace a few moments later. They were both standing outside Elijah's room watching him lay there somewhat peacefully.

She walked in to his room hesitantly, not knowing what to do or say. He looked like he was sleeping but brandishing some bruises and cuts over his face and a cast on his arm.

Elena took a deep breath as she walked to his bed, sniffling and quickly wiping away tears. She grabbed his hand and leant over to give him a small kiss on his forehead. She sat down in the available chair, unmoving and eventually falling asleep with her hand in his and her head by his leg.

Elena awoke the next morning to nurses checking on Elijah, many had asked her to leave but she refused and maybe it was the broken young woman they saw, but none made the move to actually remove her from his room. After much convincing by both Kol and Rebekah, Elena went home to freshen up.

Her parents had initially freaked out at her disappearing act in the middle of the night, but upon hearing where she had been they settled down.

* * *

She went by the hospital everyday for three weeks, but nothing had changed except for a certain person. Mikael had been bitter and cruel at the best of times but right now he was worse and Elena could feel it.

It wasn't until her permissions to visit Elijah had been declined, stating it was family only. Elena couldn't understand why someone would change the rules. Despite the restrictions she found herself in his room again with help from Rebekah and Kol.

Elena was sat by his side again like usual, Rebekah and Kol had told her that no one else was stopping by, they had left to get a coffee. They had been going to school like drones and then immediately going to the hospital until visiting time was over.

The silence was interrupted by Mikael storming in and grabbing Elena's wrist roughly. "It's family only! What are you doing in here...you're not welcome!" Mikael shouted as Elena tried fruitlessly to get out of the painful grip.

Tears slowly fell down her face as Mikael's efforts got even worse, he glared at her murderously "You did this to my son! He's in this hospital because of YOU!" Mikael's voice could be heard down several corridors, and it brought the attention of the other guests.

Klaus, Rebekah and Kol ran into the room to find Elena shouting back in a crying state. "I didn't do anything! He left at 10:30pm like usual, he wasn't with me when the accident happened!" Elena pleaded her innocence.

"Father!" Rebekah gasped at Mikael's actions when he slapped Elena.

Mikael made no move to apologize and just looked at his daughter sternly, there was a grunt from behind and all eyes turned to find Elijah's eyes fluttering open. The tension in the room still there, but they ignored it when everyone rushed to Elijah's side.

"Why is everyone shouting?" Elijah asked groggily

"Elena and I were having a disagreement, but it doesn't matter right now. How are you feeling son?" Mikael asked gently, even though moments ago he was fuming.

"Okay...I think, but who's Elena?" Elijah looked at the shocked faces of his siblings and the unknown brunette who seemed to be breaking down as he took a tentative look at her. His father on the other hand seemed pleased.

Elijah waited for an answer and it was Kol who responded "She's your girlfriend, you've been together for three years." Kol hoped his words jogged his memory the look on Elena's face at the mention of their disappearing relationship broke his own heart. She was like a little sister and he didn't want her to go through this.

"I'm sorry, I don't remember" Elijah said softly, he was confused.

"NURSE!" Mikael's voice boomed through the room.

* * *

Elena's head was spinning, she didn't think things would turn out this way. She stood outside in the rain, ignoring the cold as she crouched against the hospital wall crying. Her happiness had come to a halt.

Elijah didn't remember her, nothing of the past three years. Their relationship in his eyes had never existed. It broke her heart to know that she was loving a man who didn't love her back. The doctors didn't know when his memory would return or if it even would.

From what the doctors can determine, Elijah had amnesia with the last three and a half years gone from his memory. He didn't remember attending college or what happened the night of the crash, not even how Elena and he had met.

As soon as the doctors said there wasn't much they could do, only let him Elijah remember on his own. Mikael didn't wait to banish Elena from his room. She didn't fight it, Mikael could keep her out because as long as Elijah had no memory of her, there was no reason for her to visit, well in Mikael's eyes anyway.

She loved Elijah and she wouldn't confuse him more, Elena stayed away from him and only received news on him through either Rebekah or Kol. She stayed away from Mikael the fear of being hurt by him, still engraved in her mind.

It didn't come as much as a surprise to Elena that Mikael had decided to uproot his family and move again a month later. From what she heard from Kol, Elijah was going to work in the family business with his brother, Finn. The Mikaelson's were leaving and there was nothing Elena could do to stop it.

The only visitors she got from that family were the youngest. Henrik was only fourteen and he didn't quite know what was going on, but he said his goodbyes to everyone including Elena. They got on quite well because of Elijah, he promised to look out for him and would return when he was old enough to do so.

The goodbye with Rebekah and Kol was emotional, they were two of her best friends. Kol was another annoying brother and Rebekah was a person she could depend on. Now they were both leaving and along with the love of her life.

They left with promises to see each other again, and to remain in contact. But with Mikael now on a hate-Elena campaign it would probably be difficult, she wondered if he was the reason the move was happening so abruptly.

* * *

Things for Elena didn't get any easier, tragedy struck a couple of weeks after Elijah left. Her parents Miranda and Grayson went off of Wickery bridge and neither made it out alive, Elena and Jeremy had been staying at Liz Forbes house ever since at least until a relative could come help them.

Friends of the Gilbert's came together to keep the two teenagers from getting into trouble, although it didn't seem to be working. Matt Donovan and Tyler Lockwood had found Jeremy high on drugs one night and it wasn't the last either.

Elena got some news of her own and with the support of her two other best friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett, she was able to work through it. After their aunt Jenna Saltzman came to town, things started to get better.

They resided in the Gilbert Residence for a while, but after a long talk they decided that it was best to leave, Jenna shared a house with her husband Alaric and asked the Gilbert siblings to live with her in New York.

News travelled fast about their move and all her friends decided to take the plunge too, they had all graduated High school and took the opportunity to apply to Colleges in the same area. Both Bonnie and Caroline managed to get in to the same college and found themselves sharing accomadation on campus.

Jeremy, Matt and Tyler all found themselves attending another college with football scholarships, although Jeremy actually had been accepted with a baseball scholarship. They weren't far away from the girls, especially Elena who needed all the help she could get at the moment.

She didn't apply to college, something else had gotten in the way. And it was due to arrive in five months. Her life had change drastically, she had found out after her parents had died, due to the stress of everything she hadn't even considered the missed periods.

They moved after her first trimester, a room had already been made for her at the Saltzman Residence with a nursery to accompany it. She wasn't alone, even if she never truly felt complete, a huge part of her life was missing and the only thing she had left was a child that would now be a reminder of their relationship.

Elena got a bigger shock when she went for a scan, it wasn't just one baby she would have to care for, she was having twins. No matter how hard the news came, Elena felt happy to have numerous friends available to help her. It wasn't just one child she shared with Elijah it was two.

Elena was determined to make something of herself, regardless of pending motherhood. She joined an online program to get a degree in writing. Things were looking up, she got a part-time job waitressing to pay for necessities for the new additions and studied in her spare time until the babies were born. Although her Jenna and Ric had offered to pay for things, Elena refused to rely on them, wanting to work things out on her own.

Five weeks before Elena's due date her water broke, it was mid March and her friends were all studying for their exams, it wasn't the best time to call and claim your in labour. But nonetheless they came, it was all a blur, one moment she's in the kitchen cooking dinner and the next she's being hauled into her brothers car.

March 18th at 2:07am a little baby girl was born, and at 2:11am a little baby boy was also born. Elijah Mikaelson was listed as the father but they remained Gilbert's. Elena didn't want them to have the Mikaelson's name while everything was so complicated. And she despised Mikael after the way he treated her, causing Elena to keep any link to Mikael as little as possible.


	2. Chapter 2 - Here and Now

**A/N: Here is the next chapter I have tried my best with the ages, Elena 23, Elijah 27.**

**This chapter was posted using my phone, so I apologise if the formatting messes up.**

**Thank you for the reviews! And thanks to the follows and favouriting.**

**This hasn't been beta'd so I'm sorry for any mistakes you may find.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they belong to the writers and producers of Vampire Diaries. Although Kahlan and Riley are mine :)**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 2 - Here and Now **

**Present...**

The years had flown by, Elena was a 23 year old single mother, but she didn't let that hold her back. She had already managed to get her second book published and it was doing considerably well. Life seemed to be moving forward, but the absence of Elijah always held her back. Her family always asked if she'd been on a date at all, the answer was always no.

They didn't understand, she still had hope that the man she loved would return to her. Elena always wondered what he was doing with his life and whether his memory had come back, even if it was just small snippets, something was better than nothing.

The last time she spoke to Rebekah it had been a quick phone call, saying that he didn't remember anything and her father had brought him into the family business, working his way up.

Elena never mentioned the twins that would forever bind the two families, the conversations were never long enough and the visits didn't exist. Her ties with the Mikaelson's had dwindled and she had settled on writing letters, especially to Elijah.

She didn't even know if he read them, but she continued to send them hoping one day a letter would arrive from him. She talked about the twins but never mentioning that he was their father, it was an update on her life and her kids were a big part of that.

Months turned into years and now five years had gone by since that fateful day, her life changed in both good and bad ways.

The only Mikaelson she heard from was Kol and that was because he was a mischievous person, who never listened to his father and was actually living locally. He had become a part of the small group and helped whenever he could, he was the twins funny uncle Kol.

Her daughter Kahlan Gilbert was a confident, mature four year old. Matching her parents looks, Kahlan had curly brown hair, her eyes were like her fathers, it hit Elena hard to look at those eyes and see two different people.

Kahlan wasn't brought up by just her mother but a lot of her aunts and uncles had involvement. She had Caroline's charisma, Jeremy's artistic skills and Bonnie's strength. Elena was greatful to have such supportive friends.

Riley Gilbert didn't fall short of supportive people either, he had actually been getting on well with Kol, they shared similar traits probably due to the Mikaelson gene that was passed down to him. He had the family smirk that both Elijah and Kol possessed. Riley was kind hearted, but showed strength when needed, especially if it was a comment about his family. He had dark brown hair with chocolate brown eyes, he was a little taller than Kahlan and was a very protective brother.

* * *

"My son Elijah will be running the New York office as of next week. Finn will go with me to London." Mikael sat in the meeting room, listing off the changes to his business. The Mikaelson's had made a successful business deal once they had left Mystic Falls five years ago.

"And what about your sons Kol and Niklaus?" A voice across the room could be heard.

"Kol is gallivanting across the country and Niklaus is no son of mine, he's decided to leave the family business for an adolescent hobby, painting." Mikael's voice was low and gruff. He didn't like to think about his wife's indiscretions but Klaus was a constant reminder.

"He is an artist Mr. Mikaelson, that is hardly adolescent." James Marshall spoke calmly, he was partners with Mikael and it had been a great friendship for five years.

Mikael and James were long time friends, when Mikael mentioned the big move his trusted friend asked him to join the business, not wanting to settle as a employee Mikael bought a huge percentage of shares and gained himself a seat at the top of the company.

James Marshall was known for his advertising company, and Mikael had managed to squeeze himself into the fold, expanding the business and making the company flourish.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, the twins were sitting down for dinner. No one had mentioned anything about coming round, but it wasn't unusual for her friends to come and go.

Elena had managed to move into her own house, two years ago she found that her parents had left herself and Jeremy a trust fund, it was only accessible once they reach the age of twenty one. The money was enough to buy a reasonable sized house to accommodate her and the twins.

The knocking continued which surprised her as her friends would have eventually opened the door with a spare key, so obviously it was someone else. Elena left her kids to eat their dinner while she opened the front door, she was surprised to see her other bubbly blonde best friend, Rebekah Mikaelson.

"Bekah..." Elena gasped out in wonder, she had only ever spoken on the phone to her and now here Rebekah stood outside her house. She panicked a little at the thought that her kids were inside and Rebekah knew nothing of them. Elena unknowingly pulled the door behind her to shield the view of inside the house.

"Hi Elena" Rebekah kindly said.

"Hi, don't take this the wrong way but why are you here? I thought you were in LA." Elena was curious by the sudden appearance of this Mikaelson.

"Stefan and I broke up, so I decided to visit Kol, I'm staying with him for a few days and thought of stopping by. I got the address from our last call." Rebekah didn't have a hint of irritation or unhappiness in her voice, she was happy.

Elena was about to speak again but was interrupted by Kahlan and Riley calling for her.

"MOMMY!" They shouted in unison.

Elena noticed the shocked face that appeared on the blondes face, awaiting the word bashing that was soon to come Elena rubbed her temples and avoided eye contact.

"You...have kids?" It was a simple question but one Elena hesitated to answer. Rebekah glared at her for an answer and she was given a reply with a short nod.

"Why didn't you tell me?! You were still pining over my brother last time I knew, how could you have kids. Who's the father?" All the questions were thrown at her and there wasn't an easy way to answer them, either way Rebekah wasn't going to be happy.

Not getting a response from their mother, the Gilbert twins ran to the door tapping eagerly on Elena's leg.

"Mommy we want to go play" Kahlan gave a small pout and Riley used his puppy dog eyes, fortunately Elena had become immune to their tricks.

"Have you finished your dinner?" They both nodded in reply and Elena eventually said yes, Rebekah watched as the two little people ran up the stairs giggling, a small smile reached her face and when she caught the eyes of Elena she could see the emotion.

Elena stepped to the side to let her friend in, they went to the seating area and both hesitated to speak. "Their twins, Elijah's twins. Born five weeks early." Elena had tears pooling in her eyes ready to fall any moment.

"How? I mean I know how, but why didn't you tell me?" Rebekah had lost her strong annoyed composure once she saw the look on Elena's distraught face.

"I got pregnant just before his accident, I didn't even find out until after you left and my parents died. I wanted to tell you, but it wasn't something to share over the phone and I stayed away because their father doesn't even know who I am. It wouldn't have changed anything, I'm a stranger and it wasn't right for said stranger to claim he has kids on top of everything else."

Rebekah only nodded, wiping away tears of her own. "I understand 'Lena but why didn't you tell me, I'm your best friend."

"You had more too worry about, I wasn't about to complicate your life. Mikael would never of allowed you to have anything to do with me. Kol only knows because he bumped into us in the city and has stayed ever since." Elena sniffed a little while looking at the ceiling.

"He's with someone else you know...father said it looks good to have a woman by your side when your running the company" Rebekah didn't even think about the words as they came pouring out of her mouth, but to her credit Rebekah did say it in disgust.

"He really hasn't remembered anything...I thought sending him letters would at least jog something. But it hasn't! He's with someone and I've waited for five years for him to come back to me" finally Elena's walls broke and the tears fell profusely. Sobbing loudly until arms wrapped around her.

* * *

"Hayley!" Elijah called through the hallway.

"Hey! How was work?" Hayley gave Elijah a peck on the lips as she walked into the kitchen.

"My father wants me to oversee the company in New York, so I'm going to look at apartments, I start work Monday" Elijah said casually, he watched as his girlfriend sauntered around the room but at the mention of moving she stopped.

"That's sudden, how are you going to find a place so soon. What about us?" Hayley shot back

Hayley and Elijah had met through their fathers. They had been together for two and a half years. Elijah was happy although he had always had a niggling feeling that something was missing. He considered her questions...

"I will stay in a hotel until I find reasonable accomadation. We can try long-distance, your work is here. We can make it work." Elijah stated simply.

"Or...I could move to New York with you" Hayley had been getting annoyed at Elijah's pace in the relationship. Elijah and Hayley lived in two different places and he stayed occasionally, but she needed more.

"What about your work? I don't even have a place yet." Elijah argued, this wasn't the first time they'd had this conversation. He couldn't understand the big rush in everything. He wasn't ready and the his memory still wasn't one hundred percent, he wanted to be himself fully before he made any huge life decisions. But Hayley just didn't seem to take into account his reasonings.

"I'll just find one when we get there. Come on Elijah! It's been over two years why won't you let me move in with you!" Hayley had lost her temper and now the question he hated had been spoken.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to have a constant feeling of loss! I feel lost Hayley. Something is missing! I don't feel like myself, I don't know who I really am. I don't want to make decisions unless I'm sure it's what I want, but right now I haven't a clue. My fear is that I am a different man and if we marry or have kids I will change into someone you don't like."

Elijah's outburst spoke truth, his amnesia had been forgotten about by others but not him. The only thing that made him feel normal was his job. His job didn't need to know his personality, his likes or dislikes or whether he was a different person. His work had goals and responsibilities and so long as he was able to complete them, he felt normal.

Hayley huffed in irritation and stormed off, Elijah could only rub his temples and take a deep breath. Why didn't she understand. What was the big deal, it wasn't like he was cheating or hiding his feelings. He just wanted the whole truth about his life.

Elijah shook his head and walked to the kitchen, he needed a drink. They would talk once she calmed down.


	3. Chapter 3 - Realisations

**A/N: I am completely astonished at the positive response for this story. It only started as a small idea. Thank you so much for the reviews.**

**Please continue to read and review, I appreciate all the follows and favourites for this story.**

**Sylviecake232 - The name Kahlan is pronounced Kay-Len. I hope that helps!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from The Vampire Diaries, they all belong to the writers and producers of the show. Except Kahlan and Riley**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 3 - Realisations**

**The next day...**

Elena and Rebekah had agreed that they would see each other today. Yesterday had been unexpected and today Elena would introduce Rebekah to her niece and nephew. It was a Sunday which meant that everyone else would probably be popping by as well. It had become routine to have Sunday dinner together.

Rebekah arrived early that morning to finally meet the twins, the big elephant in the room was Elijah but they had agreed to not mention him yet, Elena didn't even know where he was. But Rebekah promised just like Kol to keep it to herself.

"Kahlan! Riley! There is someone I'd like you to meet" Elena shouted to the playing children.

"Okay mommy!" Kahlan ran up beside her with Riley following.

"I would like you to meet your Aunt Rebekah" Rebekah gave a big smile, she was initially nervous because she had missed so much but it faded when Rebekah heard the twins say hello back.

"Is Aunt Rekkah like Caro and Bonnie?" Kahlan asked with a sheepish grin on her face

"No _Rebekah_ is Uncle Kol's sister, Caroline and Bonnie aren't related to us. We only call them that because we see them as family." Elena gently explained, they didn't ask much about their father. Elena explained that he had to go away for a while but he would always love them.

She had created scrapbooks cataloging the twins development from birth until now. She had always taken more pictures than normal and noted in her diary what she did and how they all felt, Elena even had boxes full of videos of the twins.

Elena believed that her recording efforts would come in handy one day. Mostly it was to hopefully give to Elijah, he had missed so much and she had tried her best to share the memories when he was ready.

"Do you want to play with us?" Riley asked, he had gotten used to Kol's rough housing and was curious what Rebekah would play like.

"Sure" Rebekah answered happily, she took the offered hand from both the twins and was led to their table full of paper and pencils. They sat down together drawing, Elena watched as they all got to know each other. A smile graced her face but it was bittersweet.

Kahlan was drawing Rebekah. She had yellow hair, with silver hoops. Pink t-shirt and a black skirt. Kahlan's drawing of her aunt was a replica of what Rebekah was wearing. She showed it to both the adults in the room and was happy when Rebekah put it in her bag to take home.

Riley instead drew a picture of a dog, something that the little boy had been hinting at to Elena for weeks. Especially when a neighbour had brought a young puppy home recently, this spurred his incessant nagging even more.

* * *

Elijah was in New York, he had managed to get a late night booking and settled at a hotel. Even with all the unresolved issues Hayley travelled with him, but promised that she would leave after a few days. She wanted to search for a job while there, Elijah didn't have to know about it.

First thing he did was check the office, this would be the only opportunity to make sure everything was alright before the real work began. Hayley had stated that she wanted to go shopping and offered to meet up for lunch, then to go help him look for a place to live.

Even though Hayley's father had his own business, she wasn't involved. According to her father it wasn't a woman's job, so she went off and got a job of her own. She was an accountant, and worked in a small company that helped start up businesses.

The morning passed and they finally met up and had lunch together. Elijah had already found an estate agent and they were on their way to the first property. It was a simply 2 bedroom apartment with all the fixtures, but Elijah didn't like it. The price was too much for what it offered, which wasn't an awful lot.

A few hours had passed and two more places visited, on the third he got a surprise. He saw his brother Kol across the street, hugging a beautiful brunette and kissing her briefly on the cheek. He continued watching his brother as two kids leapt out of the door, this shocked him. Kol had kids,but what caught his attention more was the woman he saw looked familiar.

He felt a longing towards this brunette, Elijah could feel a pull and his brain followed his instincts, one foot taking a step in front of the other. Soon enough he had called his brothers name unexpectedly. Four pair of eyes were on him, but his focus was solely on the woman.

"Elijah?..." Kol seemed shocked to see his brother there, the two little kids seemed confused but curious and the woman who he kept gazing at was wide-eyes in shock, she looked to have tears forming in her eyes.

"Brother, I didn't know you were in New York..." Elijah stood calmly in his grey suit. He briefly looked at the two kids and saw a resemblance between his brother and the woman. For some strange reason his heart ached and he didn't know why.

"Yeah, I moved here. I refused to work with father, his treatment of people...I just can't work with the man" When Kol mentioned his fathers actions, he looked at Elena knowing that his fathers actions against her, truly opened his eyes.

"I'm sorry where are my manners, Elijah Mikaelson" Elijah held out his hand to the unnamed woman.

"Elena Gilbert" she hesitantly place her hand in his and he noticed she let out a deep breath, he tried to school his face to not notice. Feeling her touch sent fireworks through his body, ignoring the feeling he maintained eye contact and kissed the top of her hand.

"It's lovely too meet you Elena" Elijah gave his first genuine smile, he felt happy and not the fake happy but something about this woman, filled in the void he had been feeling.

Everyone's attention was soon interrupted by a clearing throat. They all turned to the woman standing next to Elijah, her facial features didn't look happy, jealous in fact.

"I'm Elijah's girlfriend, Hayley Marshall" She didn't offer a hand, only a brief smirk graced her face. Mostly it was like Hayley was sizing Elena up.

"Cute kids Kol, they look just like you" Hayley said calmly, she watched a flash of jealousy appear on her boyfriends face, and the woman Elena looked stunned. Before they could correct Hayley a small voice began speaking.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Riley's voice called, pulling on Elena's black blouse.

"Okay, go and wash you hands sweetie." She said to her son, Elena watched as he disappeared inside with his sister following.

"Er there's plenty of food if you want to join us." Elena didn't know where the offer came from, she missed Elijah and it was great to see him, but she wasn't exactly happy that his girlfriend was standing next to him. She wanted to break down at the turn of events.

"Thank you, but we have reservations." Hayley took Elijah's hand in hers and ignored the annoyed look on Kol's face. Elijah couldn't hide the surprise look on his face, this was news to him.

Both Elena and Kol nodded and stepped inside the door, saying goodbye before the door completely closed.

* * *

The usual Sunday dinner went well, except Elena's mood had changed drastically. Everyone could see she was trying to keep a smile on her face for the twins, and they didn't say anything to stir those emotions more. It was a silent agreement to talk after the twins were in bed.

After Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah had cleared the table and Kol, Matt, Jeremy and Tyler had finished cleaning and drying the dishes, they all moved to the seating area with some beers and wine.

It didn't take long for Elena too fully release everything she had been holding in, the tears fell and the pained cry as she held on to herself for dear life.

"He still doesn't remember me!" Elena managed to muffle out.

"What happened?" Caroline asked.

Elena was sobbing too much so Kol retold what happened, Rebekah added in her two cents about the girlfriend. "Hayley's a bitch, she doesn't love my brother" all eyes turned to her but she just shrugged it off, as if to say you were all thinking it.

"How...how am I going to explain to Kahlan and Riley that the man outside today is their dad, better yet how do I explain Kelly no, Kaylee, Hayley what ever her name is." Elena started to pace around the room, hands flailing around in a panic.

"Calm down 'Lena, we will have to tell them the truth. That Elijah got hurt and he doesn't remember. Their kids they will adjust. Elijah will remember something." Kol said as he held Elena still, looking into her brown watery eyes.

"You don't know that Kol, it's been five years already. He hasn't remembered a damn thing! I sent him letters, he didn't even recognise my name when I introduced myself. He's gone." Elena had lost the fight that she continued to battle for half a decade. Her hope had thinned and no matter what they tried to say, she stopped listening.

"I'm sorry, I can't...he's never going to remember. I should of listened and moved on. I'm going to..go to bed. Stay as long as you want...goodnight." Elena slowly walked out of the room, leaving her friends to gaze at her back.

* * *

Elijah and Hayley had just left the restaurant when Hayley decided to make idle conversation. They walked hand in hand down the street on their way back to the hotel.

"You ok? You've been quiet all evening" Hayley asked, he had been distant ever since the run in with Kol and Elena.

"Yes, just thinking about work that I need to prepare for the morning" Elijah's lie came out so easily, his mind had wandered to the olive skinned brunette many times. Admitting to his girlfriend would not be good.

"I see why Kol moved here, he's got kids I wonder why he never told anyone." Hayley asked questioningly.

"I don't think they are his kids Hayley, the children didn't call him anything to suggest it" Elijah hoped that was the truth anyway, but he could see the similarities between his brother and the two children.

"Come on Elijah! They look exactly like him! He's been hiding a family from his own family!" Hayley had a smile on her face as she was trying to make her point, clearly missing Elijah's displeased facial expression.

"He must have his reasons, and I won't go against them." Elijah stated. He didn't like the way Hayley was talking about his brother or Elena. He just wanted sleep and to ignore the pain in his heart.

Hayley shook her head truly astounded by Elijah's inability to recognise the situation, she had heard about his past from her father and Mikael. She knew all about Elena and coming from Mikael it wasn't a good story. Hayley could only smile happily as the events unfolded.

The rest of the walk back to the hotel was silent, neither spoke. Elijah lost with thoughts of Elena, the mysterious woman that seemed to reach the chasm in his heart and magically decrease the depth. Hayley on the other hand was thinking about making her stay more permanent, especially with Elijah's ex-girlfriend nearby.


	4. Chapter 4 - Acceptance

**A/N: Hello readers, here is the next instalment. **

**Thank you for all the interest in the story, the reviews and follows are always appreciated.**

**Give a big thanks to my Beta - Rebekah Mikaelson.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of The Vampire Diaries, they all belong to the writers and directors of the show.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 4 - Acceptance**

A couple of weeks had gone by since meeting Elena and every night Elijah woke up the same way, sweating and gasping for breath. In the few times he had awaken to Hayley, shaking him out if his nightmare, he hadn't been sure of his surroundings. His focus at work had declined and he kept seeing the same images over and over again.

.

.

.

_The pattering of rain hitting the windscreen could be heard, and flashes of lightning lit the roads every few minutes, the clapping of thunder rumbled as Elijah drove carefully to get back home._

_He was a corner away from getting home when the tune of 'Thrift Shop' sounded from his pocket. Elijah pulled over and put the car in neutral to answer the call._

_"Hello" Elijah greeted_

_"Elijah, I need you to pick me up" The voice on the other end said._

_"You were grounded, why are you out?"_

_"Just pick me up Elijah! There was a party I couldn't miss" the voice replied_

_"Fine, where are you?" Elijah asked impatiently_

_"Chatham street!" The voice said hurriedly and then Elijah heard some rustling and what sounded like panting, the phone disconnected, but he had a bad feeling about it._

_Elijah drove back on the wet road and headed in the direction he came, he put his foot down a little because the phone call was disturbing, urging him to drive faster even if the weather was preventing him from seeing anything._

_As he went to turn down a main road, Elijah spotted a black figure running in front of him. He slammed on his break to avoid a collision, and directed the car away. Only the car began to aquaplane off the road and Elijah's door hit straight into a tree._

_After the impact Elijah felt dazed and disoriented, looking around he saw smoke, the window wipers were still going and the airbags had gone off, though Elijah noticed blood on the window to his left. _

_His hand immediately went to touch his head, but Elijah yelled in pain at the normal movement. He looked down to find his arm at a slightly odd angle with a big gash on his forearm. Being cautious with his injured arm, he used his other hand to find that blood was dripping from the top of his head. It wasn't long before Elijah felt nauseous and everything turned black._

.

.

.

It was always the same road and the same phone call, and his nightmares began the day he met Elena Gilbert. He lay in bed awake wanting to sleep but knowing if he did, he would be subjected to the same images that woke him.

Deciding he couldn't sleep anymore he got up to get a drink. With a drink in hand he sat at his laptop and typed in something that he felt he shouldn't know. He brought up a search page and typed in 'August 4 2013 Car Accident'. When he clicked search, several pages came up. As he scanned through the articles, his mouth fell open. He sat staring at the screen in shock, as his name came up, several times throughout the articles.

'22 year-old Elijah Mikaelson found unconscious'

'The vehicle had the most impact on the drivers side'

'Caught driving in a storm and failed to make it home'

His mind was reeling from the information, his family didn't talk about the accident since he couldn't remember what happened. He found out the date a while ago but didn't think to look it up. Seeing the pictures and the subtext of the article, Elijah was lost for words, his nightmare wasn't a nightmare at all. It was a memory, a piece of his old life. A tear formed and ran down his right cheek.

It seemed insignificant to remember such small things, but for Elijah this was huge. Finally something was making sense. And for some reason it all had to do with the brunette he had met a few weeks ago.

* * *

Word had gotten round to the family about Kol and Elena, it seemed that someone thought they were in a relationship. Now that meant the assumption that the twins were his. Elena had picked up the twins from daycare and returned home, upon entering she found an envelope with her name written in calligraphy.

She threw it on the side table for now, she had to start dinner. The dreaded envelope could wait, she already knew who it was from. She had recieved such letters before. The first when she and Elijah first got together. The dinner having been a ruse to decide whether she was good enough for their son. The second has been a celebratory dinner, in honor of Elijah's acceptance to college.

She picked up her phone and sent a text message to both Rebekah and Kol.

Elena: Did you both receive the fancy invitation too?

It hadn't been five minutes until she got a reply from them.

Rebekah: Yes, I think mother wants a reunion.

Kol: You don't have to go Elena.

Elena had not decided anything just yet, but she didn't really want to sit at a big dinner table putting on a smile. She had wanted to wipe the smug grin off Mikael faces before the accident. Now, that feeling had only gotten worse. People she thought of as family were going to be there, she had just decided to let go of Elijah and now it felt like they were pulling her back in.

It wasn't fair, none of it was. She'd have to sit and smile while Mikael silently torments her about the accident. With a shudder, she recalled the way her cheek had stung when he'd struck her. She had kept away from him ever since and now out of the blue they invite her into their residence.

She was brought out of her deep thoughts when a tug on her arm got her attention, Kahlan had called her several times. Elena looked at her daughter and saw the paper she was holding. It had big letters spelling 'Family'. You could tell an adult had outlined the word and her daughter had traced it. Underneath were many standing figures, some with blonde hair, others with dark hair. They were all holding hands and it made Elena smile.

"Mommy, that's Uncle Jermy, Matt and Ty and that's you. That's me and Riley with uncle Kol and aunt Rekkah, and that's Caro and Bonnie." Kahlan pointed to each figure as she said the names, it was a picture that would be put on the fridge.

Riley was standing next to Kahlan, a piece of paper in his hand as well. Noticing her sons sad expression she picked him up and put him on her lap, taking the picture to get a good look. Again it had the words family, but unlike Kahlan's, Riley only had three people on there. Himself, Kahlan and her. He had received help on writing their names but there was another word 'Daddy' with no figure there.

Riley couldn't draw his dad because they had never met. It clearly showed that her son wanted to know why he didn't have a dad. "What's up Ry?" Elena asked although she had a good idea.

"All our friends have their daddies, why not us? He not love us any more..." Elena grabbed her son tighter, pulling him close and grabbing Kahlan closer too. It was time to tell them. They deserved to know part of the truth, but she wouldn't reveal who it was.

"Your daddy had an accident before you were born. He hit his head really hard, and it made him forget a lot of things. You know how you forget to wash your hands or you forget where you put spongebob. Well he gets that all the time, and we have to wait until he gets better."

Elena tried her best to explain while holding in the tears that were threatening to spill. Her voice broke while revealing the truth, they were still young but they would always ask more questions if she didn't explain.

She cuddled the twins until the timer of the cooker sounded throughout the room. The two children got down and followed Elena's request of washing their hands. She took one last glance at the envelope and sighed, Elena would read it when the twins were in bed. She stalked off to the kitchen to dish up dinner.

* * *

"Come on love, I only want to show you off to my family." Klaus whined to his bubbly blonde girlfriend.

"I know, but we agreed that this would be a secret. And whole Elijah turning up with a girlfriend does help to break the news about us, I just don't want to rub it in Elena's face. She has had so many problems with your family." The blonde sat on her boyfriends lap, arms around his neck aa she placed kisses on his cheek.

"Caroline you can't protect her from everything, she's going to find out sooner or later and it will be worse if you keep lying to her." Klaus looked sincerely at Caroline as he spoke gentle words. She was his truly saviour. Thanks to her, he no longer felt like the monster his father perceived him to be.

"Fine, I'll go to the family dinner." Caroline held her hands up in surrender as she watched a smile form on Klaus's face.

They had been dating for five months. She was actually being taken on a date to an art gallery, only to find the one and only Klaus Mikaelson as the artist in question. Her date at the time was boring, explaining all the textures and colours, it seemed the date was more for his enjoyment than hers. He didn't even notice that Caroline walked off as he drawled on about an 18th century painting.

She had been about to leave when her full name was called, scrunching her eyebrows in confusion she turned around. Her date only knew her first name, so clearly this person knew her better. When she turned around to the British voice, she saw the deep blue eyes and blonde messy hair of Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline smiled as she finally knew who called her name, also relieved that it wasn't her date. A simple "Would you like a drink, love?" broke the silence. They walked to his office, avoiding the dirty blonde man in a black suit bobbing and weaving through the room in search of her.

They stole a bottle of champagne on their exit and hid in the office for hours. It was comfortable. Caroline hadn't seen Klaus since living in Mystic Falls. She always had a crush on him, but he always had a girl on his arm. And at the time she had Tyler, although they didn't work out, they were better as friends.

The conversation continued, sharing stories and problems with dating and their jobs. It wasn't until it was closing time that Klaus grabbed her arm as she walking out the door, to turn her around and press his lips to hers. They exchanged numbers, and started meeting each other as often as possible. Now, five months later, here they were.


	5. Chapter 5 - Colliding Memories

**A/N: Hello loverly readers! Here is the next chapter, I know it's quite short but I consider this more of a filler.**

**Enjoy!**

**Please give thanks to Rebekah Mikaelson my Beta.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries, although I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley. :)**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 5 - Colliding Memories**

After the twins went to bed, Elena settled down on the couch with the previously discarded envelope. She opened it, pulling out a thick piece of ivory paper.

**_You Are Invited  
to the home  
of  
Mikael & Esther Mikaelson  
on October 19th  
at 7:30 PM_**

**_P.S. Elena, we look forward to seeing you and your children.  
-Esther_**

Elena gasped at the idea of bringing her children along for dinner. She would never subject the twins to a situation as tense as this dinner was sure to be.

How they even knew about the twins, was beyond Elena. Kol and Rebekah had sworn to keep it a secret, which only left Hayley or Elijah. She felt a pang of discust run through her at saying those names together.

* * *

As Elena walked down the busy street towards her favorite coffee shop, she made a mental list of stuff she needed to do that day. The most important being her meeting with her publisher. She also needed to go shopping afterwards, needing to find a suitable dress for the dreaded dinner which was quickly approaching.

Elena stepped into the coffee shop, inhaling the rich aromas deeply. This little shop made the best caffeinated beverages around. After a brief wait on her drink, she turned to walk away with her coffee, only to bump into a hard body. She watched as the coffee drenched the unlucky person.

Her manuscript dropped to the floor, slightly getting stained by the brown liquid. She hadn't even taken notice of the person, Elena just started apologizing profusely.

"I...I'm so sorry!" Elena said as she grabbed tissues from behind her, she started to wipe the wet shirt in front of her.

"God! This is turning into the worst week, first dinner now this." Elena mumbled to herself, oblivious to the chuckle that came from the person in front.

"It's quite alright, Elena." Elijah said smoothly, nkt even seeming to be bothered by the events that just occurred. He actually found it quite amusing, though the situation did seem to give him a sense of déjà vu.

Elijah heard Elena gasp at his response and her hand quickly stopped its movements. Without speaking Elijah bent down and picked up the wet and soggy manuscript, he plucked the tissues she held loosely out of her hands and began wiping the excess liquid off. Once he saved most her work, he handed it back to her.

"Elijah...I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I can pay for your dry cleaning..." Elena said nervously, she hadn't been this close to him in a long time. All her efforts to stay away seemed to fade in this moment. He was so close but not quite.

"No, there is no need. I have a spare shirt in my office. My shirt can be replaced. Your work, however, can not. I suggest you check to see if it's ok." Elijah suggest as he nodded towards the manuscript.

"I have another copy. Well I better get going" Elena tried to hide her face full of embarrassment and slowly walked around him, accidently nudging his arm on the way.

.

.

.

_Elijah walked into the grill, in search of his sister. Rebekah had left the house upset because she had recieved a text stating that she was now single. The poor girl seemed to fall in love so easily._

_When he spotted her, he headed that way. As he weaves his way through the crowd, he raised an arm to wave at her, an attempt to catch her attention. Suddenly, his hand hit something._

_"Oh my god! So sorry!" Elijah panicked_.

_This girls top was soaking wet and it was white, it almost looked see-through. Using his quick thinking, Elijah took off his jacket and put it over her shoulders. He saw the bewildered look on her face but ignored it._

_"I'm fine, it was just a little cold," the angelic voice said._

_"Well then my jacket helped with two things. The cold and indecent exposure," Elijah smiled at the girl blushing._

_"Thank you..." Elena's sentence hung as she waited for him to give her his name._

_"Elijah" he replied_

_"Well thank you Elijah, I'm Elena." she held out her hand as the other held the jacket closed._

"No problem, but I do believe I caused this, so no thanks is necessary. Can I buy you replacement drink?" Elijah smirked hoping that his offer would be accepted, this smirk had got him out of a lot of trouble, it didn't hurt to use it now.

_"I suppose you do owe me," Elena said jokingly, they walked towards the bar, forgetting the people around them and what brought them here._

.

.

.

By the time Elijah turned around again Elena was gone. He huffed and picked up his awaiting drink. He ignored the looks he received as he strolled into the workplace with a ruined shirt. He was in the middle of changing his shirt when the door opened.

"I'm busy!" Elijah called out without turning around

"Oh you will be..." His girlfriends voice said seductively.

Elijah rolled his eyes at the attempt as he finished buttoning up his shirt and found another tie in his desk draw. He glanced over his shoulder at Hayley silently asking her to speak.

"I was hoping you had some time for lunch..." The implication of what lunch intailed was simple.

Elijah knew what she wanted, but after his run in with Elena, he wasn't in the mood for this woman.

"Like I said I'm busy" Elijah said once more, putting more strength in his tone.

"What the hell, Elijah! We haven't been together for weeks now and I want you!" She practically screamed in his office.

She ignored the annoyed look he was giving her, he never liked exposing his personal life to others.

"I'm not in the mood! This is my work, I won't be acting like a ruthless animal just so you can be satisfied." Elijah was angry now, it wasn't a conversation he wanted to have and with the lack of sleep and the appearances of some memories, sex was the last thing on his mind.

"Fine!" Hayley stormed out of the office, leaving Elijah to his thoughts.

* * *

"Jeremy are you sure you're going to be alright?" Elena asked while searching around the room for her keys.

It was Friday night. Dinner night. Elena had tried to find any and every excuse not to go to the blasted dinner. According to Rebekah her family had flown in and would be staying at their house in The Hamptons. They had money and everyone knew that especially with all the residential houses they owned.

"I'll be fine 'Lena. Kahlan and Riley have eaten and bed time is at 8pm. I got it, sis." Jeremy tried to reassure his sister, although he knew it wasn't leaving the twins that worried her, it was meeting the rest of the Mikaelsons family again.

She hadn't been planning to go. In fact, she was totally against it but Kol and Rebekah had convinced her to go.

Their main argument being that Elijah hadn't remembered anything in five years and maybe that's because she stayed away. Maybe if she was around him more he would remember. Maybe she could jog his memory. Elena wasn't so sure but if she said no, Elena was convinced that Kol would carry her there with or without her permission.

It was bad enough the head of the house blamed her for the eldest sons accident, she didn't need to stir anymore lies. She could picture it now, Mikael warning Elena to stay away before she ruins another one of his sons lives. She was surprised to even get an invite but put it down to Esther's urging.

"Okay, call if anything comes up! I can leave straight away" Elena warned, trying to hide the fact that she so desperately wanted to abandon the dinner already.

"Yeah yeah! I know, now are you ready? Because Kol will be here any minute." Jeremy asked quickly.

He received a nod and embraced his big sister in a hug, she looked like she needed it.

"Don't worry, if anything happens just leave, Kol and Rebekah would never let anything happen this time." Jeremy knew about the event in the hospital, he definitely wasn't happy when he heard, but Elena calmed him down.

It had been so long now that those feelings weren't as strong, but he knew if Elena did run into trouble, she wouldn't just stand around and take it. She would fight back.

The doorbell rang and Elena picked up her clutch bag, she said goodbye to her brother and opened the door to Kol holding out an arm for her to take. He offered to take her, Kol guessed that she was nervous. This would be the first time of seeing Mikael since the hospital and an evening spent in the company of her children's father, the love of her life.

It was going to be a extremely long night.


	6. Chapter 6 - Dinner Parties (Part 1)

**A/N: A few readers will probably hate me for what happens in this chapter, but don't worry everything will turn out okay :)**

**Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me, and don't forget to check out my other stories if you haven't.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries, although I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 6 - Dinner Parties (Part 1)**

The car pulled up outside the huge house, both Kol and Elena could hear chatter from inside with some soft music playing in the background. They mentally prepared themselves for the evening, they both had a feeling that all wasn't going to be peachy tonight.

Leaving the safety of Kol's car, they walked up to the front door and rang the bell, minutes later the door opened and Finn Mikaelson stood there to greet them.

"Kol, Elena, come in!" Finn stepped aside as he let the two walk into the foyer of the house. The house was filled with antiques and paintings Elena didn't recognise. As they entered the dining room they found themselves at the center of attention. All eyes were on them, until Rebekah broke the silence.

"Elena! Kol, would you like a drink?" Rebekah asked with a smile, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"Yes, make it a strong one please" Elena pleaded quietly, she was returned a smirk from the blonde. She turned away to notice that both her best friends were here "Matt, Caroline, I didn't know you would be here." Elena said softly.

"Well Bekah didn't want to go solo, so she asked me to be her date. Care over here was with Klaus when I arrived. Apparently he asked her" Matt smiled and took Elena in a one arm hug, she was actually grateful that she wasn't alone tonight.

"It's fine, I just didn't expect anyone else to be here, but I'm glad you are. It's relaxed me a little." Elena whispered to them and receiving a small laugh in reply.

Rebekah returned with a Martini for Elena and a soft drink for Kol, he was driving and there was no way that Kol was getting drunk and leaving a stranded Elena alone with his family.

Kol decided to show Elena around a little before dinner, they had noticed that Mikael and Elijah were nowhere to be seen and Hayley had also left the room as they entered the house. They reached a room that had Kol's name written all over it, he strolled over to the opposite side and opened up the glass doors, it was nice outside for once.

Kol's voice interrupted her moment of peace when he said "Right, this is your last chance to escape... What do you want to do ?" This made Elena laugh a little, he really expected her to leave. He didn't exactly think it through though as they were on the second storey and she was in a dress and high heels, this was no great escape act.

"I'll stay and anyway I will more likely survive the dinner than the escape route you have in mind" Elena watched as Kol looked over the balcony to see nothing , no drain pipe, no tree. It was just a big drop to the ground. "Yeah sorry, I didn't exactly think about the details." Kol shrugged and smirked.

They left the room, closing Kol's door behind them. Elena asked for the directions to the bathroom and left Kol to retreat back downstairs.

* * *

Mikael had pulled his son aside before all the guests arrived. He pulled Elijah into his office and put his hands into his pocket.

"Elijah my son, how are you feeling?" Mikael asked casually

Elijah didn't know where his father was heading with this conversation, but answered anyway. "I'm fine, a little tired but nothing some sleep can't fix" Elijah took a sip of his drink to fill the time.

"And Hayley, how are you two?" His father asked in interest.

"She's good, although she's pushing for more" Elijah sighed at the troubles he's been having.

"That's fantastic news! Here I have something for you..." Mikael fumbled around his jacket pocket unil took hold of the object, it finally revealed itself and Elijah could only stare in shock, a ring box.

"Father, I am not ready for marriage. I already refused for us to move in, what make you think I'll propose?!" Elijah quickly whispered to his father, quite forcefully to make his point.

"My boy, you have been together for over two years. She won't wait forever, she's good for you, for our family." Mikael's pressuring was something Elijah didn't admire about him, but Elijah didn't want to cause a problem at a dinner party of all places so he quickly shoved the box in his pocket and left it at that.

Mikael left the room and Elijah was left standing their contemplating. Something was telling him not to do it, his memory seemed to be returning. Yes it was only in little flashes but it still gave enough information. Elena Gilbert was important. He had met her before and now every time he saw her he seemed to learn a little more.

He fiddled with the ring box in his pocket and went as far as taking a long look at it, he didn't picture Hayley wearing it. His imagination filled it in with Elena. The unknown Elena Gilbert was the woman who belonged to this ring and he felt it. He was confused, in love with his brothers woman. It wasn't right.

Before he could put the ring back in his pocket the door opened Hayley saying "Mikael told me to find you...OH MY GOD! YES!" He didn't even say anything before she was bounding into his arms and attacking his lips. Elijah didn't even kiss back he was shocked at what she seemed to think was a proposal, where in fact he was merely standing there holding the box. He didn't ask anything before she started saying all sorts.

In Elijah's shock state Hayley had managed to grab the box and take the ring out of it. Immediately placing it on her finger. "Hayley..I didn't.." But he was interrupted by his mother calling for dinner.

"Come on! I can't wait to tell everyone!" Hayley pulled him along by his hand, they entered the dining room to get seated. All the way there Elijah was trying to explain that it wasn't a proposal, but it was as though she was ignoring him.

* * *

Everyone sat down to eat, all that could be heard was knives and forks hitting plates and gulping of drinks. It was very tense, no one tried to ease it either. That was until Esther started interrogating all of them.

"So Niklaus, how did you meet the lovely Caroline again?" Esther knew who she was, but it was a big world and wondered how they happen to run into each other again.

"Well she happened to be at my gallery, she wasn't exactly having the time of her life either. So I saved her from a terrible date and we have been in contact ever since." Klaus kept his eyes on his food, same as Caroline at this point.

"How long ago was that?" Klaus didn't know it but he huffed at the question. He looked at his mother and answered "Five months" a big scrape on a plate turned everyone's head towards Elena. She cleared her throat and smiled a genuine smile, but when everyone turned away she caught Caroline's eyes, with a look that said 'you have some explaining to do'.

The questions didn't stop there, next it was Rebekah. "Rebekah dear, how long have you and Matthew been together?" Rebekah coughed at the question because they in fact weren't together. They were planning on going on their first date next week. "Er..actually" Rebekah started to say but was interrupted.

"Erm is not a word dear, where are your manners?" Esther scolded

"Sorry mother, we are not dating. At least not yet, our first date was rearranged because of this dinner party." Rebekah was blushing since her love life was on display to her whole family, her two best friends and unfortunately to the guy she had a massive crush on.

Matt and Rebekah shared a brief look and she gave a small smile of embarrassment, but he just shrugged and put his hand on hers. Her family interrogation didn't bother him, and she was grateful for that.

"Hayley...what is that on your finger?" Everyone's head turned to take a look themselves, Elena's eyes widened and she felt tears coming, but she held them back.

"We're Engaged!" Hayley said cheerily, while holding her hand up to show the ring.

Elena noticed a happy smile form on Mikael's face, as Esther nodded. Rebekah and Kol made a sound of disgust and Elijah looked perplexed.

"I didn't...We aren't...Hayley I never asked you" Elijah tried to explain quietly.

"Well a ring doesn't magically appear on a woman's finger Elijah" Esther spoke.

Elijah just shook his head and Hayley was smirking at Elena, clearly flashing the ring in her face. No one argued with Esther's statement, not even Elijah. He wanted to explain himself to Hayley in private to avoid embarrassment.

"Kol, is there something you have to tell us?" Esther had finished her meal and was looking between Elena and Kol. She waited for an answer. "No, I'm free and single, unless you count the waitress I saw last week" Kol wiped his mouth on the napkin and looked at his mother.

"Kol, I will not tolerate being lied too!" Esther's voice rose and Mikael was glaring at Elena. All eating had halted and everyone was watching as everything unfolded.

"I'm not lying! We are not together! She is my best friend! That is all!" Kol shouted now to get his point across. His parents just sat there angrily, thinking their son wasn't admitting it.

"He's not lying...we are not together. I haven't been with anyone since the twins." Elena found the strength to speak and found herself the main attraction as all eyes were on her yet again.

"I've seen the pictures of those kids! They look just like my son when he was their age, do not deny they are his children. Everyone can see it!" Mikael's voice rose so loud, but Elena just stood up and threw the napkin on her plate, getting ready to leave.

"They are not Kol's children! We were never together, I was with..." Elena paused, not wanting the name to slip out. Not here, not right now. He deserved to know but not like this.

"Did you sleep with another one of my sons? Because if you deny either of them then it has to be someone else. And I thought you loved _him_...yet you are just a whore. You found yourself pregnant and used my son to help bring them up." Mikael shouted across the table, he was also standing, his posture was rigid as he leant his hands on the table in front of him.

"How...how do you know what they..they look like? You've never met them! And how would you know they are not his?" Elena spoke with a broken voice as tears streamed down her face. She wanted answer and she was going to get them. He had pictures but how?

"That does not matter! The time frame makes it impossible to be his" Mikael said proudly, thinking he had won the argument.

Elena cleared her throat and took a quick glance at Elijah who was looking back at her. He seemed to be dazed but she thought nothing of it, not now anyway.

"It does matter! I only sent a picture to one person! And he hasn't said anything so HOW DO YOU KNOW?!" Elena was almost screaming. Elijah in that moment had gotten up and walked off out of the room holding his head.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end the chapter there but I thought it would be better this way. If I combined them it would be too long. Thank you for reading and I hope you can tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - Dinner Parties (Part 2)

**A/N: Okay here is what you have all been waiting for :P**

**Sorry to leave the last chapter on such a cliffhanger :)**

**I hope that this part met your expectations and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. The only exceptions being Riley and Kahlan :)**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 7 - Dinner Parties (Part 2)**

Elijah was listening to Elena and his father throw questions at each other, it seemed like they had been at it for ages. It didn't look like it was going to let up either, and on top of all that Hayley thinks that a proposal happened.

He was merely holding the ring box when she came running towards him, he had made such a mess of everything and now as he drowned out the sounds of two warring people, he found himself remembering a similar situation, only he was barely awake for it.

_Flashback_

_All Elijah could feel was pain, it was dull and it centered around his head and arm, not wanting to make it worse he kept still. Everything was a big blur, he couldn't remember why he was in pain. He determined that he was laying on something soft, with a steady beeping sound in the background. A hospital._

_It didn't make sense as to why he would be laying in a hospital bed, but he was. The pain and the bed, the incessant beeping, it all lead to the same thing, he was hurt. He couldn't open his eyes, they felt heavy, and no matter how hard he tried they wouldn't open._

_Giving up for the time being, Elijah decided to listen to his surroundings, he didn't think he had the strength to say anything yet, he lacked energy, and listening was effortless. When he focused a little more he could hear a man's voice, it was rough, loud and strangely familiar._

_"It's family only! What are you doing in here...you're not welcome!" The voice seemed to get closer and Elijah felt a shift on the bed._

_"You did this to my son! He's in this hospital because of YOU!" The words 'my son' proved to Elijah who the voice belonged to, it was Mikael, his father. Shouting towards an unwanted guest it seemed like._

_"I didn't do anything! He left at 10:30pm like usual, he wasn't with me when the accident happened!" He heard the pleading voice of a female, the tone she used was innocent and he couldn't fathom why his father had so much hatred towards her._

_He heard a loud sound at the end of his bed and a few gasps from his side, something had happened, but he couldn't deduce what. He heard his sisters voice, and was now determined more than ever to make his presence known._

_Asking a simple question as to why there was such a commotion in his room seemed like the right choice of words, he looked around to see everyone shocked. He gazed upon a brunette with a red mark on her right cheek and tears streaking her face. She was slapped, that what the sound was._

_"Elena and I were having a disagreement..." He drowned out his fathers voice as he took in the upset young woman and found himself curious about her. He had to ask, was she here for him? but who was she?.._

_A voice from his left could be hear and he looked over to see his brother, Kol. The words that came out his mouth caused confusion. "She's your girlfriend, you've been together for three years"_

_End of Flashback_

Elijah rubbed his temples as he took in the new information, he looked up to see Elena in the same state as she was the day he woke up in hospital, minus the red cheek. Elena, the woman who was sitting a few seats away was at the hospital. She was his girlfriend, was being the operative word.

Why didn't he remember her, the last memory of knocking over her drink was a happy moment, he felt it when he saw it unfold in his mind. It was like he saw happiness for the very first time when he looked into those deep brown eyes. How could he forget her?

He couldn't think, the shouting was getting louder and all he wanted to do was calm his mind down from going a thousand miles a minute. He quickly stood up avoiding all the eyes that were bound to be on him, and walked out the room. He quickened his pace as he went up the stairs and shut himself in the study.

He wanted to remember more, he had forgotten three years of his life, THREE YEARS. It wasn't a small amount it was a chunk of him gone in a moment, and now five years later he's started remembering. Ever since he met Elena...She triggered them. He needed to talk to her, if he had seen anything in his most recent memory it was sadness, but her words spoke the truth and what he needed right now was the truth.

His father had spent years molding him into the perfect worker, with the perfect life. But he wasn't completely happy. Elena had stayed away and he wanted to know why. If they were together so long, why did she give up on him.

* * *

"The letters...it was you! He never replied because he never got them! That's how you know about the picture, their birthday! You never let Elijah read them, he doesn't remember me because you still blame me. But I will say again IT WASN'T MY FAULT!" Elena shouted directly at the man she despised.

"She's right, it wasn't her fault" Elijah's voice was low and calm, he was standing at the door with one hand in his pocket and the other falling by his side. Everyone turned to him in confusion.

"Don't let her confuse you son! It is her fault and we should have never let her come this evening!" Mikael said through gritted teeth, glaring at Elena in hopes she would disappear.

"I'm not confused, she's the reason my memories have been returning! I remember my accident, she wasn't there, someone else called me when I was driving home. They asked me to pick them up from a party, so I turned around and before I got there someone ran out into the road. That's what caused the accident, not her!"

"Now you're making up stories to protect this whore! She has children with your brother but won't admit it!" Mikael was fuming, his face was red and his veins were protruding with the tension in his body.

"It's the truth! I have been having dreams since the first day I saw her, I thought they were just dreams until I looked it up. I don't remember everything, but I know that right now she's telling the truth." Elijah shook off the hand Hayley put on his arm, he didn't want comfort, he wanted to know what everyone had been hiding.

Elijah gazed into Elena's eyes, watching her breath heavily and the tears pool at the bottom of her eyes until they fell. He was in love with this woman. He knew the moment he saw her, but his amnesia prevented connecting the dots. Just looking at her brought up more memories.

_Flashback 1_

_"Elijah! What are you doing here?" Elena opened her front door to find a suited and booted Mikaelson. He held a corsage in his hand, ready to take his girlfriend to prom._

_"A little birdy told me that you were planning to go to prom with Kol, I couldn't subject my girlfriend to such torture." He gave her corsage and held his arm out for her to take, his tie matched the colour of her dress thanks to his sister._

_"And I think the same little birdy told me to take Kol, because my boyfriend couldn't come..." Elena looked over at Elijah trying to hold in a laugh, when they both burst into a chuckle at how they got played._

_"Rebekah!" They both said at the same time. His sisters meddling had seemed to fall into place without them realizing._

_Flashback 2_

_"I can't believe you're making me watch this..." Elijah flopped onto the sofa with a bowl of popcorn, Elena following closely behind with the remote._

_"Hey! If I sit through a film with vampires and werewolves without complaining, then you mister are going to watch this." Elena clicked the play button and on came the movie. The theme tune of Harry Potter came on. At the end of the film Elena looked over to find that Elijah was reading the back of the next Harry Potter film._

_"Admit it! You enjoyed it, didn't you!" Elena raise her eyebrow at Elijah, watching him squirm made her giggle. "It was interesting..." Elena leaned in and kissed Elijah and laughed at his attempt to hide his interest._

_Flashback 3_

_Elijah had taken Elena to the movies, and midway through the film Elena got up to go to the toilet, she had been gone for a few minutes but when she returned she was bleeding on her left shoulder. _

_"What happened? Why are you bleeding?" Elijah whispered_

_"I didn't want to miss the good part, so I stood at the side and my shoulder caught on this rubber thing that sticks out under the protruding part of the wall." Elijah had got a napkin and placed it on the wound, his arm was wrapped around her shoulder with his hand holding the the napkin against the wound, it remained there until the film finished._

_End of Flashbacks_

Elijah shook his head gently trying to organize his thoughts, his siblings were looking at him carefully as he was staring into space and didn't respond to being called.

"Elijah...are you okay?" Elena's voice sounded from in front of him, he immediately responded and gave a small smile. Without asking permission he stepped towards her and moved her left strap to the side. There it was, the scar. Another memory had returned along with two others.

"What are you..." Elena asked slightly nervous

"Your scar...you cut your shoulder at the movies because you didn't want to miss anything." Elijah said happily, his eyes were glistening at the thought and the happiness he felt.

"Yeah we went to see Transformers, oh my god...you remember" Elena spoke with wonder, he was remembering her, the relief she felt when he admitted it was because of her. Elena wanted to kiss him and embrace him but he wasn't hers anymore. He was engaged and the relationship they once had was gone, everything was different.

"I'm happy your memories have returned, but I have to go." Elena rushed off with Kol clapping Elijah's shoulder "Glad to have you back brother, I better check she's okay" Kol followed Elena out.

* * *

The dining room was cleared of the empty plates and was now replaced with trays of drinks. Elijah didn't know what to do with himself, he watched as Elena run away and really wished that he could comfort her. He still needed to ask her some questions but thought it was best to do it alone.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?!" Elijah suddenly asked, his back was turned but he knew everyone in the room heard.

"The doctors told us you had amnesia and with time you would either remember on your own or not at all. We moved shortly after the accident and when you didn't show any signs of remembering, we thought it was best to let you be." Rebekah spoke quietly in her brothers direction.

"No...why didn't you tell me about Elena?" Elijah asked in a low cracked voice.

"She is the reason you had the accident! We moved to keep her away from you. She has done enough to this family!" Mikael growled out.

"She is the reason I remember! For five years I have felt an absence. I've felt lost, but the moment I saw Elena, I finally felt complete. Elena didn't stand in the middle of the road the night of my accident" Elijah turned around and faced his father.

"So what now? Your going to end your relationship with Hayley to chase after a woman who isn't yours anymore." Mikael spoke harshly to his son

"You have no reason too hate her! All she did was love me and then you took me away hoping I would never remember her. That's why you wanted me to marry Hayley. I'm going after her..." Elijah started to turn and walk out the room when an arm grabbed him and Hayley's voice rang through the room.

"She doesn't love you anymore Elijah. But I do, sending a letter a month does not mean she loves you" Elijah noticed both Caroline and Rebekah's head whip round and glare at her.

"You bitch! You stopped him from reading the letters. He could of remembered months ago, hell maybe years!" Rebekah slapped Hayley across the face and stormed out the house.

Elijah didn't wait for an explanation, he walked out followed by Caroline, Matt and Klaus. There was only one place that Elijah wanted to go next, Elena's.


	8. Chapter 8 - Truth and Tell

**A/N: Here is the the next chapter, I hope you like this and where I have taken the story. Here is what you've all been waiting for a proper encounter between Elena and Elijah :)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. **

**I'm sorry if you find any grammatical errors or spelling mistakes, this has not been beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 8 - Truth and Tell**

Elena had left the Mikaelsons Hampton house and she heard footsteps behind her, so she slowed down but didn't turn to look at the person. The footsteps jogged closer to her and immediately wrapped their arms around her, It was Kol. Elena broke down and cried into his shoulder.

After a few minutes Elena had calmed down enough and Kol thought it was best to leave, he drove her home, relieving Jeremy of his baby sitting duties. Elena got changed and went straight to bed while Kol explained what happened. They both decided to stay the night, each taking a sofa. They were worried about Elena.

Elijah's idea of going straight to Elena's seemed to be a good thought, but when he got there he realised how late it was. He couldn't go there now, they needed a big conversation and it wasn't going to happen at 1am. Also keeping in mind the two children that would probably wake up from their discussion.

Elijah waited, he sat in his car and waited it out. Eventually his eyes got heavy and he fell asleep in the front seat of his car, parked a few cars away from Elena's place. He had left Hayley at the Hamptons, she had played him like a fool. She knew more about Elena than she led on. Nothing in his life was making sense anymore and he didn't know who to trust.

He knew who the figure was in the road that night, the recurring dream or nightmare showed him the truth. It definitely wasn't Elena that night, he had left her house at the same time because of her parent rules. It wasn't some random person making his way home, it was someone close to him and he would deal with that person later.

First he needed to speak to the one person that did make sense, Elena. She denied that those kids were Kol's and he believed her, but if they were together and he left, who was the father...did she really move on that soon after he left. Did she still love him? Would she forgive him for all the suffering he put her through? The questions were endless and it's what kept him outside the house.

The morning light shone through an opening in the curtains and bathed Elena in sunlight. It was early and the morning bustle could be heard from outside, she also took notice of several voices from downstairs. She rolled on to her back and wiped the sleep from her eyes.

She headed straight to the bathroom and showered, in a funny way it made her feel better. She dressed in a simple navy tank top and skinny jeans, her hair had light curls. She wasn't planning on going anywhere so she left the make-up alone.

Elena headed towards the voices, when she walked in the room she found her brother and her best friend making breakfast, and the twins sitting at the table talking animatedly to each other.

They all sat down to eat while chatting aimlessly about nothing in particular, the doorbell sounded through the house, Elena got up and opened the door to find Elijah standing at her door looking tired, and still in last nights attire.

"Elena, I was wondering if we could talk?" Elijah asked politely, while glancing at the floor to avoid Elena's expressive eyes. Elena was about to answer when Kol's voice echoed through the room. "Who's at the door?"

Elijah seemed saddened at hearing his brothers voice in the house, but he shielded his emotions and put on a brave face "I'll come back later, sorry to interrupt" Elijah was about to walk away but Elena grabbed his arm and shifted her head in the direction of her door, it was a simple gesture that Elijah understood.

"You're not interrupting anything, Jeremy was babysitting and Kol drove me home. They are all in the kitchen." Elena gently explained, Elijah still seemed uncomfortable, but followed anyway.

Elena walked into the kitchen with Elijah following closely behind, four pairs of eyes focused on the new guest. Kol smirked, Jeremy smiled and the twins just stared in confusion.

"Riley, Kahlan want to go the park?" Jeremy suddenly asked. Clearly trying to remove the kids from the adult conversation that was going to occur. The twins yelled in acceptance and ran to get dressed.

"Come on Kol, let's leave them too it." Jeremy then said to the hovering Mikaelson.

"Awww but I'm going to miss everything!" Kol whined, as he threw his hands up and followed Jeremy out the room.

Elena couldn't help herself and chuckled, she looked at Elijah who gave a little smile at his brothers childish acts. They didn't start talking, instead Elena made them some drinks until the house was empty.

* * *

"Tell me you have good news Hayley" a voice sounded through the phone.

"It's got complicated. Elijah's starting to remember, so now he wants to find out more. But we did get engaged" Hayley explained to the caller.

"Then keep him away from her, we have worked too hard for this." The man spoke.

"This is just a setback, we have been together for two and a half years, he won't throw that away for her." Hayley said her words confidently, trying to reassure herself at the same time.

"Good, get it done"

"Yes dad" Hayley hung up the phone, she tapped her hands nervously against the counter as she thought about her next move.

* * *

"So what did you want to talk about?" Elena asked from her seated position, they sat opposite each other with their second beverage in hand.

"Before I met you I was trapped, lost and nothing could fill the hole. That was until I met you, there is something about you Elena. I..I remember the accident and the day we bumped into each other at the coffee shop it reminded me how we met. I thought it was just a coincidence...but you seem to be at the heart of it all."

Elijah confessed to the only person he thought he could trust, she was in every memory so far. The void in his heart didn't seem as deep anymore, he started to feel like he belonged.

"What do you remember..." Elena was curious, Elijah had made no attempts to contact her but claimed he remembered.

"I gave you my jacket for two reasons, the cold and indecent exposure." Elijah spoke the same words he spoke in the grill. A smile planted on his face as he watched Elena's eyes go wide.

"Yeah well I believe you were to blame for my first wet t-shirt competition" Elena joked lightly and Elijah laughed loudly for the first time in five years.

"How long?" Elena's next question brought Elijah out of his chuckle, he looked at the searching eyes of the brunette. Hoping that he had in fact started to remember and wasn't hiding it for five years.

"A month...first I thought they were dreams...but...it wasn't a dream, I looked up the accident and saw that it was all real. It all started after I saw you with Kol outside your house. Since then little bits have been coming back. It seems everytime I see you, I get a few more." Elijah's lips turned upwards at the corner as he thought of what he was telling this woman.

"Me?" Elena couldn't believe her ears, Elijah believed it was her existence in his life that lifted the cloud off his memories. It brought a warming feeling to her heart. Bringing the man she loved out of his illness that he'd suffered with for five years.

"Yes, and I think it's because...I...love you. I had a continuous feeling of loss until I met you. I was...searching...for you." Elijah hadn't realized that he had just poured his feelings out to a woman he had only met a few times in his hazy mind. But it seemed like the right thing to say, he didn't even notice the single tear that slowly slid down his cheek.

Elena gasped as she quickly placed both hands over her nose and mouth, her eyes wide as she searched for the truth in his eyes. She wanted to believe him, needed too. Elena had spent so long waiting and not long ago let go of all hope, she couldn't believe he was standing in her house admitting this.

"I have waited so long to hear those words from you, I could never understand why I never heard from you after I sent you letters. At the dinner your father...he...he knew important details that I only confided to you. He kept them from you, may be if you read them it wouldn't have been five years." Elena mumbled out like she was solving a puzzle.

"Five years? You sent letters for five years?...I don't understand how I never recieved any of them. I haven't been living in the family home for over two years..." Elijah was trying to process all the information. Mikael had so much hatred for Elena that he was willing to halt all communication, not realising the damage he would inevitably cause.

Then clarity dawned on Elijah and he took in the conversation between his sister and Hayley, she along with his own father had been keeping the letters from him. He hadn't had chance to tell Elena because she started to speak herself.

"I don't know. But just wait here...one minute" Elena held her hands up to stop him from protesting and quickly ran upstairs. Elijah could here some movement from above and assumed she was looking for something. A few minutes later Elena had returned with a book in her hands.

"If you believe I bring your memories back, take this." Elena held out the worn leather book, upon taking a closer look he could see it wasn't a book at all, on the first page the first words were dear diary.

"I can not read your diary, your thoughts are your own. I don't have the right to read them." Elijah shook his head and held the diary up for her to take, but Elena stood unaffected with her arms crossed. Defiant with her decision, Elijah reluctantly took it as he began to lower his arms.

"If you remember more, then we will need a discussion later on. There's something I will have to tell you, but it can wait until you are more comfortable with your thoughts." Elena smiled happily, tears pooled in her eyes as she stared at Elijah, grateful to have this moment.

Elena stepped closer and placed a light kiss on the side of his lips, it was positioned away from his cheeks, but close enough to feel light pressure against his lips. Just a simple innocent action caused such a reaction, Elena had missed this and for Elijah it had ignited every nerve in his body.

His own body knew what was missing, he wanted her, wanted more than a half kiss. Elena glanced up at Elijah and saw his smouldering eyes, he gazed at her with wonder and slowly lowered his head. Elena didn't move afraid that he would disappear if she did, the moment his lips touched hers, the electricity flowed through them.

The moment soon ended when Elijah's ringtone sounded through his suit jacket. Elijah seemed agitated at the incessant buzzing but answered regardless. Elena couldn't hear much but swore she heard the sound of a hysterical woman, Hayley probably. Elena smiled even though she knew she shouldn't.

Elijah hung the phone up after minutes of conversation, a disgruntled sound left his mouth as he placed it in his pocket. "I...I have to go, I kind of left Hayley to come see you. Let's just say that she's not pleased." Elijah was disappointed about leaving but headed towards the door anyway.

"I'll see you around, it was good to see you Elijah." Elena struggled with that sentence, it was good to see him, but it was also painful at the same time. Though maybe it would get better from here onwards. The kiss still lingered and putting fingers to lips Elena memorized the feeling as she watched her front door close.


	9. Chapter 9 - Dear Diary

**A/N: Okay the chapter title kind of gives it away, here are more Elejah moments.**

**Don't worry the drama will be coming very soon! I hope you like this chapter and I will hopefully update again in a few days :)**

**Sorry if there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, this chapter has not been beta'd**

**Thank you for reading, and please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. Except Kahlan and Riley :)**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 9 - Dear Diary**

Elena hadn't heard from Elijah in a few days, she didn't expect him to come running to her but she at least thought he'd have read the diary. That diary held moments that weren't just personal to her but for him as well, he would have some questions or recollect the moment.

The twins deserved to know who their father was. It had been five years and now Elijah had finally entered their lives, she didn't want to prolong it much longer. They were getting older and they were smart for their age, immediately comparing lifestyles with those at daycare.

The heart wrenching moment when they asked why they didn't have a daddy nearly broke Elena in two. It was too soon to the have the conversation, in Elena's eyes anyway.

Kahlan and Riley had grown up without the after figure they should of had, instead they were blessed with many uncles and aunts that helped to raise them into who they are today. Elena would love to take credit for their upbringing but she wasn't alone.

Riley was athletic just like Matt and Tyler, they would play football with him and on occasion Jeremy would take him to a baseball game. He was only four but he was a big fan already. He had a temper like most the Mikaelson's, and thanks to Caroline he was draped in designer clothes for daycare.

Kahlan on the other hand, she followed her uncle Jeremy's artistic side, her drawings were better than most, she took great care when colouring in her pictures. There wasn't a time when she wasn't drawing in her free time. She loved being read to, and dressing up with Bonnie and Caroline. Matt and Tyler even put their manly egos aside and played tea parties with her.

They were all apart of the twins development, one big strange family. But it worked and out of it the children grew up to have a supportive family, even if their father wasn't apart of it. She just hoped that she had done enough for them, could she have done better if Elijah had been with her throughout these years? Would it have made a difference?.

It was pointless asking these questions because who would know, no one can ever know what would happen on a parallel path. It's the choices we make that make us who we are. Although Elijah didn't choose this life, he could make the choice to be apart of it. Elena always hoped that the accident hadn't changed him, and life in the hands of his father didn't take away the love of her life.

If Elijah remembered more then the next step was to reveal something that would forever change his life, two something's in fact. Kahlan and Riley would learn of their father and Elijah would take small steps to get to know his children. They couldn't rewind everything, but they can start anew. They can learn to love each other through likes and dislikes and common ground. The instinctual bond will come later.

* * *

Since the night of the dinner party all Elijah's free time had been taken up, his workload had somewhat increased. He barely had time to eat, let alone read. He had opened it once or twice and not even gotten past the first paragraph. But today he was making time.

He wanted to remember, so Elijah let the paperwork stack up. He unplugged his phone and locked his office door. He was determined to read that diary and it was going to be today.

When leaving Elena's house the other day, Elijah had come up with a speech to tell his 'fiancée' that she in fact wasn't his fiancée, that she assumed a proposal occurred but it never actually happened. Boy this was going to be difficult, but how did he seem to get himself into weird situations.

He had to hide away to read a book, make a speech that he wasn't engaged and worst of all he was a sufferer of amnesia.

Elijah took a deep breath and open the diary to the first page, he didn't know what to expect. She hadn't explained what she wrote in her personal diary, only that she thought it would help.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary_

_Tonight I had my first date with Elijah, yes the same guy who spilt my drink at the grill. He asked me out after talking the whole night. _

_Elijah took me to a clearing in the forest, it looked over Mystic Falls as the sun set in front of us. He had a picnic basket and blankets, we sat down admiring the view and talked about everything that came to mind. _

_He has five siblings, four brothers and one sister. I've only seen his sister Rebekah, he pointed her out at the grill. They recently moved back to Mystic Falls from England. His father wanted to expand his business overseas, they settled in his grandfathers house._

_Back to the date, we kissed! And it was incredible, like his lips were made for mine. I didn't want to stop kissing but being human, we needed to breathe._

_._

_._

_._

Once Elijah read the last line he thought back to the kiss he shared with Elena only a few days ago, it was as she said 'perfect'. It was indescribable yet he knew exactly what Elena meant in her diary.

He had felt it the other day and he remembered why it felt like the very first time, the memory of that day slowly coming back. It was amazing to read such words and find that they brought something out in him. Elijah could even remember how she smelled, a hint of lavender from her shampoo. It was subtle but very distinct.

* * *

"Kol told me Elijah stopped by the morning after the dinner, what happened?" Rebekah asked her best friend.

"We talked...he told me that he remembers how we first met and the accident. Elijah thinks that I'm making his memories return" Elena explain easily, she still had a smile on her face thinking about the kiss that happened after.

"I'm not stupid Elena, you're hiding something...and that smile on your face doesn't help your defense. So spill..." Rebekah concluded quickly, looking closely at Elena's squirming.

"We might have kissed..." Elena said timidly

"You what?! And you wait three days to tell me!" Rebekah was happy that her best friend had not given up hope about Elijah.

"It was just a kiss and he's engaged. He seems confused and I don't want to add to it. He told me that he loves me, or remembers loving me. But I have two kids to think about, he has to get everything sorted before it can go anywhere." Elena had pleading eyes, hoping that Rebekah would understand.

It wasn't just a kiss, a kiss is an action to portray your affection for another. She already knows how she feels about Elijah. That kiss meant something more, it was almost like a promise that he would return, he may not of realized it at the time, but Elijah's action left Elena wanting.

"Okay, I won't say anything more on it, but you still should of told me. I'm lucky that you're such an easy read." Rebekah joked lightly, Elena just chuckled in response as she cleared away the washing.

The twins were at daycare and Elena had been at home writing. Rebekah only stopped by on her lunch break. The young Mikaelson wanted to check that she was okay after Friday nights dinner. They had spoken by phone, but obviously Elena didn't want to kiss and tell.

* * *

Elijah had spent the day reading the diary, only his secretary had attempted to interrupt him. She gave up trying after Elijah explicitly expressed that no one was to disturb him. To tell everyone that he was in meetings all day, Elijah shut himself away and kept reading.

He had reached six months into dating Elena. It was like watching a movie about their lives. Elena wanted to celebrate their six month anniversary and being the doting boyfriend he was, Elijah made sure to make it perfect.

.

.

.

_Dear Diary,_

_I've been with Elijah for six months today, the time has flown by so quickly. I didn't expect Elijah to turn up before school just to hand me some flowers and a note that told me he would pick me up at 6pm._

_When I opened the door, Elijah was dressed in a black suit, and wow did he look handsome. Elijah had obviously borrowed his fathers car, because instead of the Impala he usually drove, I was led to a Silver Bentley._

_We headed to a restaurant in Richmond, Elijah even pulled my seat out for me and obviously paid the bill. It was so romantic, and to finish the night off he gave me my anniversary present. Which happened to be a necklace with an umbrella on it._

_It may seem confusing and less romantic, but it meant everything. The umbrella symbolizes how we met, he showered me in my drink and Elijah always jokes that I should either wear a raincoat or buy an umbrella. Getting drinks spilt over me seems to be becoming a common occurrence._

_I bought Elijah a wallet. Since our first meeting, he had kept his money and I.D. in a barely held together piece of leather. He refused to change it because he said that it held sentimental value. I told him to store his old wallet in a safe place and use the new one._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah smiled as he fumbled around to retrieve the wallet sitting in his back pocket. It was black, worn and filled with personal items and nonsense such as receipts. He had kept it since that six month anniversary. Not all couples celebrated the half year anniversary but they did.

Looking at the wallet some more, something came to him and compelled Elijah to open the wallet and search a little opening that was barely used. His assumption was correct when he later revealed a small picture of both him and Elena.

It was a photo-booth picture and Elijah could remember having Elena sit on his lap kissing his cheek, she chuckled a little as she was making the peace sign above his head, making it look like he had bunny ears. Only Elijah noticed in the reflection and started to tickle Elena.

The photo he held in his hand was the moment after Elena had fallen off his lap from trying to avoid being tickled. They had their foreheads touching as they looked into each other's eyes, it showed the love they shared.

Elijah put the photo back in the wallet in the same place as before, only this time he knew it was there. He continued to read the diary. The whole day had passed him before he realized it.


	10. Chapter 10 - Brutal Honesty

**A/N: I really enjoyed writing this chapter! I hope you like it.**

**Thank you to Dillydill11 for reviewing throughout this story, and to all the others who have found interest in this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers if The Vampire Diaries. Though I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 10 - Brutal Honesty**

Elijah didn't even need the diary to remember anymore, all he had to do was think of Elena and more images came pouring in. It had been a week since the dinner party, he hadn't seen much of Hayley, in fact he'd made it his goal to avoid her. His head was filled with so many thoughts that it felt like he was going to explode.

It was time that he confronted people about his feelings, he has felt trapped for the last five years. A lost and wandering soul waiting for his better half to return. Elena may not of been in his memory, but he had always noticed the chasm within his heart. He never could make it more permanent with Hayley, he wasn't himself and pretending to be didn't change anything.

It was similar to walking in someone else's shoes, you like the experience but it's never quite enough. You want what you want and for Elijah it was Elena. No matter how hard Mikael tried to erase her existence from his sons life, it didnt matter in the long term, because once he saw her again it was like love at first sight. Two opportunities at a new life, the life he lived with Elena and the life without and both still led to the brunette that he met at the Mystic Falls grill.

With all his new feelings and memories it led Elijah to Hayley's hotel room, since Elijah started working in New York and refused to let Hayley share an apartment with him, she continued to book a hotel room every other weekend.

* * *

Elena had been busy trying to make changes to her unfinished book, she had sent in the first adaptation and recieved feedback from her publisher. The chapters were all there but her publisher needed a few changes for it to reach its full potential.

She had gone to a mutual place with her finished manuscript. The meeting had just ended on a good note, her publisher would contact her at a later date. She left the restaurant and entered the hotel lobby, although she had only been here for meetings it was easier meeting here than the publishers office, which was across the city.

Elena hadn't realised who had bumped into her while she texted Rebekah. She briefly looked up not really paying attention with a mumbled "Sorry". Her eyes snapped up when the person replied "Elena?!"

The shocked response wasn't to the knowledge of her name, but the voice. The voice she dreaded to hear, it was Hayley. She had bumped into Hayley at the hotel of all places, and she didn't look pleased. Elena couldn't deal with this now. She didn't want Elijah's fiancée in her face, especially since she had been waiting to speak to Elijah.

"What are you doing here?" Hayley asked in a fake sincere voice, but Elena saw right through it.

"I had a meeting with my publisher, anyway I have to get going..." Elena answered just as happily, she went to step around Hayley, but was stopped in her tracks. She huffed with annoyance until she threw her hands up and groan "What?!" Elena sound exasperated, she folded her arms waiting for an answer.

"Let's go somewhere where we can talk in private" Hayley simply stated, Elena shifted her weight between her two feet and sighed. She was curious what this woman had to say, but if Elijah was remembering and would except the news of the twins parentage, then Hayley was going to be around a while whether she liked it or not.

Elena followed Hayley blindly to a hotel room on the fourth floor, she scoped out escape exits in case she wanted to get away fast, not that this woman was a psycho killer, but her gut was saying not to trust her. The door to the room closed and Elena waited for Hayley to speak first.

"I'm just going to be blunt and ask you to stay away from Elijah! He doesn't love you and he's only remembering because you keep planting things in his head!" Hayley spoke with steady and firm voice.

Elena couldn't help but chuckle at Hayley, she knew the truth. He remembered on his own and she truly believed him when he revealed it to her. Their were no secrets behind his eyes, no alterior motive, Elijah was beginning to remember and this woman in front of her, wouldn't change that.

"Elijah's starting to remember and you can doubt it and think that I'm manipulating him, but you know I'm not. You're just scared that when he does remember everything, he won't want to be with you anymore." Elena was smiling at Hayley's furious glare.

"You don't know what you're talking about! I'M HIS FIANCÉE! I'm his fiancée which means he loves me, not you! I mean how could he love you...when you're shacking up with Kol you're baby daddy!" Hayley started pacing as Elena wasn't reacting the way she wanted, she wanted to nip this in the bud, but it wasn't working.

"Don't! Don't you dare! Rebekah and Caroline told me what you said, you know damn well they are Elijah's kids! And the only reason he doesn't remember me is because you and Mikael read the letters instead and probably burned them." Elena's voice had a vicious tone to it, she wanted to hit her for what she had done, but for now resisted.

"He already thinks their Kol's, he won't believe you!" Hayley watched Elena's face go a deeper shade of red as the anger boiled, it was beginning to get fun for Hayley. She wanted to put Elena in her place, but winding the mother of two up was even better.

Elena had reached her boiling point and the steps she took towards the spiteful woman seemed quick and effortless. A big slap could be heard and Hayley quickly grasped her raw red cheek, the look of horror and anger was spread over Hayley's face.

Elena turned away and walked towards the door, before she reached the handle Elena stopped and looked over her shoulder and spoke.

"I can't believe you would do this to him. Isn't it enough that he has five years of his life missing and now you want to play with his life further by keeping him away from his own children! You are sick...and I hope he realises what a bitch you are!" Elena said her peace and opened the door to find Elijah sitting against the wall opposite the door.

* * *

Elijah had gone to the hotel room and heard shouting inside the room, the voices he heard halted his action to knock. Elijah froze, he didn't think he should be listening to such a personal conversation. But when he noticed her voice he couldn't help himself.

Everything was spoken clearly, it was loud enough for him to hear every word and the tone of voice used. He was a father...Elijah had been a father and not known anything about it.

He had heard it from Elena's own mouth and even Hayley knew about, but kept it from him. Elijah was confused and couldn't hold in his emotions anymore. His world had been turned upside down since he woke up that day in the hospital. Nothing felt right because he felt like a jigsaw with missing pieces.

The rush of emotions was too much for Elijah to cope with. Tears slowly streamed down his face as he thought about the last couple of months and how he had gone from a business man with a girlfriend, to now having a long lost love and two kids and a 'fiancee'. Everything had changed and he wasn't sure if he was ready for it all.

Elijah had been standing at the door until his emotions took over, he had to regain balance by leaning against the wall behind him. As the tears fell his legs buckled underneath him. All his feelings felt like they had been exposed and then blasted in a blender. He had stopped listening to the voices and was surprised when the door opened abruptly to show the goddess that was the mother of his children.

He sniffed a little and quickly wiped his wet eyes, although his legs felt like jelly Elijah slowly shifted his weight and stood to tower over Elena. He took two steps forward and didn't hesitate to take Elena in his arms and cover her lips with his.

The kiss was slow and passionate, Elijah didn't hold back and poured everything he felt into it. Elena responded by placing her fingers in his hair, while pulling him even closer to her body. The world stopped at this moment. No sounds, no people and no baggage. It was just the two of them in that hallway.

* * *

It was finally Friday night for Rebekah, she had worked all week, anxious but excited for tonight's plans. Yes tonight was her date with Matt Donovan. They had already postponed it for the dinner party, they didn't want to have to do it again.

Rebekah had called the girls over to help her prepare, this date wasn't nothing. It meant something. She had always liked the blonde football player, but when she found out that one of her best friends had a past relationship with him, she stayed away.

It wasn't until she had a girls night that it was revealed Caroline already knew about her feelings for her ex, and didn't care. Caroline even pushed her to make a move. So the next day she went to Matt's training ground and sought him out.

The little courage she had went into asking him out on a date, it wasn't usual for her to ask men out, normally they did it for her. This time was different, she had been in love with him for two years. She was amazed when he said yes, but unfortunately it had to be rearranged for the horrendous dinner party.

Rebekah had bought three dresses for the occasion, she couldn't find the perfect dress and one day found three. That's why she needed the girls to help her decide. Her date with Matt was finally happening and she didn't want to mess it up, she was going to put a little make up on and curly her hair lightly. Now she needed the right dress.

Two hours later and she was ready for her date, Rebekah was wearing a killer silk red dress. It was an off the shoulder dress, she had silver stilettos and a silver clutch bag. Only five minutes until her knight would pick her up and take her out. Bonnie and Caroline had already left and Rebekah was doing the last second checks.

There was a knock at the door, she knew who it was but still gasped upon laying eyes on the well dressed Matt Donovan. Normally he wore jeans and a Tshirt, but tonight he was wearing a navy shirt, with dark grey dress pants. In his hands he held a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey" Matt said in his usual calm tone

"Hi" Rebekah spoke sweetly, she gave Matt a peck on the cheek and took the flowers off of him. She took a sniff and hummed in consent. They left Rebekah's apartment soon after.


	11. Chapter 11 - Taking Action

**A/N: Here is some drama filled chapter, and also a little Mabekah :)**

**I hope you enjoy reading this because it was rather fun to write. I apologize if you come across any grammar mistakes etc, I haven't had this chapter beta'd.**

**Just to let you know that I will be away from the 24th of Sept, I won't be back until Oct 2nd at least. So depending on if I have internet will determine whether I post. :)**

**Also depending on if I get this story written and finished in that week, I may be able to post the Sequel to The Original Wife. The Sequel will be known as 'The Original Family'**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries. I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 11 - Taking Action**

Matt and Rebekah were sat inside an Italian restaurant in the city. The date had been going perfectly, sitting in candlelight with soft music playing in the background for the light conversation. It was surreal to think that Rebekah was actually living her dream.

She was sitting in front of the man she had loved for two years, it was really happening. Things had started to work out for her. Rebekah had a string of terrible relationships, her brothers always claimed she fell in love two easily, but she just had a big heart who wanted what everyone else had.

Rebekah had a good head on her shoulders when it came to work, even with her fathers reputation in the advertising business, she worked from the ground up. Rebekah had actually applied for an internship in the fashion industry. She had been the receiver of grunt work, filing, coffee runs, organizing paperwork. It was not what her parents expected her to do, but being as strong willed as she was Rebekah persevered. Now five years later she had worked her way to the top and was even trying to design her own clothing line.

Matt on the other hand had been drafted into the NFL, he was now a starter for the New York Giants. She was having a date with a superstar. It was mid-season so he should be keeping to a schedule, but he wanted to make an exception for Rebekah. Although neither made a move, they had secretly been in love with each other, just too scared to move past the friend zone.

"When's your next game?" Rebekah asked gently, she hated to admit it but she had been keeping tabs on his score card. She had got Kol to teach her what the numbers meant and when she could, Rebekah watched a little of his games.

"Sunday...will you come? They reserve seats for the players." Matt wasn't sure she would come, but thought he would ask.

He really liked her and it wasn't as though he hadn't taken interest in her fashion nonsense. He had been roped into going to many shows that never interested him, but only did it to see the cute blonde.

"Sure...I have actually been following your games, so yeah I would love to come" Rebekah was smiling and was now excited to watch him play, what better than to see a guy you are dating hot and sweaty. Although she did worry about the tackles in the game.

They finished their meal, paid the bill and headed out. It seemed so natural as they walked out holding hands, although they didn't expect the numerous flashes of light blinding them. Having dinner with a player of the New York Giants was a big deal, the media was all over it.

They ran quickly to avoid more photographs and quickly jumped into Matt's sports car. He drove to Rebekah's apartment and walked her to her door, the tension between the two was expected.

They had both been waiting for this and now it was finally here. Rebekah shoved all the first date etiquette out the window and invited him in for coffee, he wasn't a stranger. He was Matt, and she wanted him.

Rebekah made a coffee but it was left on the table, as the two had wrapped themselves into each other. The kiss was slow and soft, her hands ran through his wispy blonde hair. Matt pulled away to gaze into her eyes, he was silently asking if this is what she wanted and with a small nod she led him to her bedroom.

She had moved out and found herself her own place, Rebekah had even managed to transfer her job to New York, making her stay more permanent. She couldn't impose on her brother anymore and seeing as most of her brothers were also living in the city, she decided to stay as well.

* * *

Elijah was lost in this perfect moment, kissing the perfect woman. Elena was everything he wanted, he knew that now and when he tried to think how he could possibly forget her it broke him. It may not have been his fault, but it didn't make it any easier.

They were both broken from their kiss by the door behind them opening and a loud voice filling the hallway soon after. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" Hayley's voice roared behind them.

Elena flinched and stepped back from Elijah, even if it didn't make a difference. They had already been caught kissing and Elena wanted to laugh at the sudden events, two minutes ago she was lip-locked with the love of her life and now she was acting proud of said action in front of Elijah's fiancée.

She wanted to feel ashamed and maybe she would if she felt Hayley deserved it, but since the day she had first met Hayley, Elena felt as though the other woman was taunting her. After their recent conversation it was obvious Hayley knew a lot more than she made out. She had halted Elijah's recovery for selfish reasons.

Elijah sighed as he knew that they had to have the talk, and Elena started to walk off, but was stopped when Hayley came storming out the room and stood in front of her exit. Elena crossed her arms impatiently and waited.

"Stay away from my fiancée!" Hayley lifted her hand and flung it back, but it was stopped by Elena's hand. Elijah shouted "Hayley!" But she ignored him and Elena's patience was wearing thin and curled her hand up in a fist.

She pulled her arm back and out as much force as she could muster, it landed right on Hayley's nose, you could hear a big crack and the blood soon poured from her nose.

"You bitch! She broke my nose! Elijah do something!" Hayley said into her cupped hands that covered her broken nose. When Elijah made no movement she huffed and stormed back into the room, the door slammed but still a muffled scream could be heard on the otherside of the door.

"We need to talk, I'll stop by later" Elijah turned to Elena, he had something to do and now was a perfect time. Even if she was bleeding and hurt. It would hurt more to string her along.

"Sure, anytime after 7:30pm is best." Elena said quietly, she wanted to make sure the twins were in bed when they talked. She didn't want get someone to take them because he deserved to see his children now that he had found out.

Elijah gave Elena a peck on the forehead and watched as she walked down the hallway towards the exit. Elijah braced himself and opened the hotel room door.

* * *

Hayley wouldn't let Elijah touch her, she was furious that he was kissing Elena and she was even more angered by the fact that she had a broken nose as well. Everything was disappearing in front of her. She had worked so hard, gaining approval from Mikael and making Elijah fall for her, all this too help her father regain his business.

James Marshall was a very good businessman, but all businesses came with risks. This was something that James had found out, he took a huge risk and lost his savings along with his house. Nothing was working out and when Mikael had bought into his company it settled part of the debt and with the business doing so well, he wanted to regain his shares in the company and get it all back.

His daughter had felt the effects of money problems and she was more than willing to take part. Plus she did find Elijah rather attractive.

"You need to get that looked at" Elijah bluntly said, he was emotionless as he watched Hayley press countless amounts of tissue on her nose.

"No what I need is to strangle the bitch! She broke my nose and she's making out with my fiancé! Just because she had you five years ago doesn't mean she can now!" Hayley was playing the part of devoted fiancée, but Elijah just didn't believe her.

Elijah made a tutting sound in reply, quite disgusted that she could be so callous.

"I DIDN'T PROPOSE TO YOU! I didn't want to move in with you, so why would I want to get married?! Now I have kept my mouth shut hoping I was wrong about you, but I'm not am I? Because you knew about everything!...trying to convince me that the twins were Kol's and the letters...you knew about the letters...DIDN'T YOU!"

Elijah rarely lost his temper but this concerned his life, someone was trying to play god with his life. She was trying to manipulate him, he could see it now. He had a woman he loved, who was the mother of his children. Children he didn't know were his until 15 minutes ago.

"You proposed! I have the ring to prove it! How do you know those kids are yours? They could be anyone's! It's been five years since you've been together! It isn't impossible to think you aren't the father." Hayley's nose had stopped bleeding but it was bruised and swollen.

"I never said anything, I was looking at the box and you came in screaming yes while taking the ring yourself. I DONT WANT TO MARRY YOU! AND I DONT WANT TO BE WITH YOU ANYMORE!" Elijah began to raise his voice feeling suppressed anger at Everything she'd help take from him.

"You're making a mistake! Elena doesn't love you and those kids aren't yours!" Hayley began to shout back as she watched Elijah start heading towards the door. Her nose began to bleed again from the stress of the fight.

"My only mistake was being with you." Elijah looked as the tissues in Hayley's hand began to turn red. He grabbed the door handle and looked over his shoulder saying "You should really get that look at" and with those last words Elijah walked out closing the doors behind him.

Elijah knew exactly what he wanted now. He wanted his family, he wanted Elena and the two kids, he may not know them but he could get to know them. Elijah just wanted to be part of their lives.

He was willing to fight for it, he had ignored his fathers wishes, broken up with Hayley and now the final piece had to be fixed, he had to confront his brother. But first on his to do list was to get the love of his life back and see his kids. He wanted to see his kids through the eyes of a father, something that he had always wanted.


	12. Chapter 12 - Opening The Doors

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and the lovely responses to this story :)**

**Here is the next chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the writers and creators of The Vampire Diaries. Except I will take credit from Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 12 - Opening The Doors**

Elijah was nervous, this would be the turning point in his life and he didn't want to mess it up. Their were a few things in his life that made sense, his work and his siblings. He couldn't add his parents to that list because of their recent treatment towards Elena. He didn't know why they treated her like she was something stuck on the bottom of their shoe.

Apparently she was good enough for Kol, but not for him. He could only put it down to his status in the work area. He followed his fathers footsteps and took control of the department in New York. He could only think that Elena was perceived as a lesser being, not born with high status in society, but he didn't care.

He loved her and now the watch on his wrist finally struck 8pm. He took small steps to her front door and knocked lightly, a minute later the door opened and he could only smile at the beautiful woman standing in front of him.

"Hi" Elijah spoke first, he couldn't keep his gaze on anything but Elena.

"Hey, come in..." Elena was leaning on the door and quickly moved to the side to let the well dressed man walk in.

"How's your hand?" Elijah pointed to her right hand that looked a little red.

"It's okay, nothing a little ice can't fix" Elena lightly chuckled and sat down on the sofa, she watched as Elijah copied her actions.

"Er...here is your diary...I read most of it but I don't need it anymore. My memories seem to be returning no matter what I'm doing. But thank you, it really did help" Elijah took the diary from his pocket and handed it to Elena.

"Thanks...how's your fiancées face?" Elena glared at Elijah wanting an answer, she may of kissed him, but she was going to tell him that it couldn't happen again, especially when he was with someone else. She couldn't deal with that sort of heartbreak, not again. Elena couldn't deal with having him back to lose him again.

"I don't know you'd have to ask her, considering we aren't together anymore. And she wasn't my fiancée...it was a misunderstanding. My father gave me a ring, he wanted me to propose but I didn't. I was in the study looking at the box, when she walked in and she went crazy. She took the ring and said yes multiple times. I didn't even say anything." Elijah quickly explained, worried that without it he would lose the woman he loved.

"Oh my god! Seriously?! Do you remember when we watched Friends...you know the episode with Rachel and Joey, after she has the baby. The whole proposal thing is just like that" Elena started laughing because Elijah's life was like a television show.

Elijah had missed that hearty laugh, and he did remember watching that episode with her because that was the moment Elijah knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Elena.

"Yeah I remember. Elena...I broke it off with Hayley because I'm in love with you. And when I was holding that ring I couldn't see anyone else but you wearing it. I could never move forward with her because unconsciously I was looking for you and I know that sounds stupid and crazy but everything fell into place the day I met you... again."

Elena could see the sincerity in his eyes and could honesty feel the love pouring from his body. She had waited so long for her knight in shining armour to return that she didn't think it would actually come, and now that it has she was speechless.

"I know you have all these feelings and I do love you, I never stopped. But the girl you remember didn't have two kids and a good job and she didn't have to go through everything without you. And I know it's not your fault but it doesn't make it any less difficult, you can't change your mind down the line because it's too much." Elena didn't want to hurt him, but this wasn't just about her anymore.

If a man wanted her, they had to want the twins too and even though she knew Elijah did, she had to say it out loud. It couldn't just be 'I think so' situation. She had to make it clear where they stood, it wasn't just her heart involved.

The twins would fall in love with their father and she wanted to make sure Elijah was ready to take that responsibility on. It would be hard enough to introduce a man into their lives who claimed to be their father, they had enough questions of their own. He had been absent for four years, it was a lot to take in.

As babies you can gradually bond with them and know their quirks, but as young children they have their own personalities. They judge you as much as you judge them, Elena believed it wouldn't be that difficult but she had to prepare herself as much as she could. It couldn't be taken back once it was revealed. Not that she would want too anyway.

"I just found you again and I don't want to lose you. I want to know my children, I've already missed so much. I just want to be a part of it all, whether we are together or not. It will all be on your terms. I'm still the same guy Elena...just older and apparently not that much wiser" Elijah listened to the small laugh fill the room. He wanted this, he wanted it all, Elijah was sure of it.

"Okay, well you passed the test. I wasn't going to deny you, I just wanted to know where you stood. The twins are in bed at the moment, but were going to the park tomorrow if you want to join us." Elena crossed her arms waiting for a response, she watched a huge smile displayed on his face.

"I would love too."

Elena then remembered something and didn't give Elijah a chance to say anything, she had run off to a closet round the corner. Elijah could hear movement and scraping, he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion but continued to wait for her return. She soon came back with a box in her hands, written on the side it had his initials in black marker pen.

"Here...this is for you. I recorded everything about the twins, photographs, videos, documents. It's all there and now you know the truth...you can have it. I made copies so you can keep these" Elena handed the box to Elijah and watched as he slowly placed it on the coffee table, he sat down on the sofa and carefully opened the box full of numerous items.

Elijah picked up a photo of the twins, it looked to be fairly recent as they hadn't changed much from when he first saw them. Behind it was another picture, only this time the twins were wrapped up in blankets and had a few wires coming off of them. They both lay next to one another in the same cot, showing their tiny hands. It was their first picture in the hospital.

He picked up a small plastic tag, that had Kahlan's name on it and date of birth. Elijah smiled to himself and when he remembered where he was, he carefully placed the items back in the box. Elijah would take a better look back at his place.

He stood up and closed the space between himself and the woman he loved. He immediately wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He didn't hold back, he couldn't.

Before they knew it they were making a way to her bedroom, Elena was giggling and then shushing herself to be quiet. They closed the bedroom door and locked it, not wanting her kids to find her in a compromised position. They made love that night, and it wasn't eager, rushed or a mistake. It was about two people finally reuniting after years of separation.

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Elena hadn't had anyone stay over, ever. Not because of Kahlan and Riley, it was because Elena held a candle for Elijah. The flame still burned for Elijah and having someone else take his place wasn't something she was ever ready for. But luckily for her she didn't have to worry because the only man she let stay over this time, was the very man she was waiting for.

Before they fell asleep in each other's arms, Elena had set her alarm to wake up before the twins. They were like clockwork with routine, they had a 7:30pm bedtime and they slept through until 7:00am. She was quite lucky that they loved their sleep. She wanted Elijah to be out of the house before they woke up. It wouldn't exactly be the appropriate way to meet your long lost dad.

The alarm on Elena's phone blared, but the great thing about modern technology was the 'snooze' button. It had already been used twice and the third meant bad news. Once Elena realized this, she shot out of bed and fumbled around for her clothes and Elijah's.

Woken by Elena's sudden movements and frantic running around. Elijah slowly sat up, the cover loosely draped over him from the waist down. He rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, Elijah waited for Elena to take notice and chuckled slightly at her flustered face.

"You can't laugh! We need to get you out of here before our kids come in" Elena didn't even realize she had said _our_ kids. She was getting dressed and throwing Elijah's shirt and trousers on the bed, silently urging him to get dressed.

"Okay okay! Slow down...don't panic because when you panic...you rush and then put you top on backwards" Elijah tried to hold in his laughter and looked to see Elena glance down at her clothes and huff in defeat.

Elena took a few deep breaths and rearranged her clothes, once she was ready and Elijah was dressed they could hear both Kahlan and Riley moving around and talking. Elena was going to feed the twins breakfast and Elijah was going to stay back until they were eating and then sneak out the front door. He would go back to his apartment and shower, returning at a later time to meet Elena and the twins at the park.

With one last kiss Elena left the room, leaving Elijah to listen to his small family. He smiled in content and waited until the coast was clear. He slowly made his way to the front door when a voice came from behind him making him freeze his movements.


	13. Chapter 13 - Consequences & Questions

**A/N: Hey! This is the next chapter, I will be away from tomorrow for a week, so I won't be able to update until I get back.**

**Thank you for your reviews, and favourites.**

**I will try to post the Sequel to The Original Wife when I return. I wanted to finish this Fic first, this way I won't have 3 stories to update :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries. Though I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley :)**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 13 - Consequences & Questions**

"Mommmmyy!" Kahlan shouted for Elena, while staring at Elijah.

Elijah didn't know what to say as he turned around to the young girl who had caught him sneaking out. This situation was exactly what they were trying to avoid, inside he was cursing. He slowly turned around and smiled.

Kahlan stood with her arms crossed and a stern face, for a four year old she sure knew how to handle an adult. Footsteps could be heard from the hallway and both Riley and Elena came running in the room.

"Oh Crap!" Elena gasped out, putting a hand to her mouth. She seemed lost on what to do when she looked at Elijah with a 'oops' expression on his face.

"Mommy said a bad word!" Riley shouted out while moving towards Kahlan and standing in front of his sister in a protective way.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean too. Mommy was just surprised." Elena knelt down infront of Kahlan and Riley, taking each of their hands. She didn't want to tell them like this, but every plan she had made so far hadn't worked out.

"You were going to meet him later, his name is Elijah and he is your dad" Elena had waited for this moment for years. In her mind she had seen herself telling them a thousand different ways, but why waste more time.

Her life had proved that life came with many surprises, she found the man she loved and lost him overnight. She lost her parents in a car accident, she got pregnant with twins. Elijah remembered her again, it was proof that you had to deal with the punches and Elijah and their kids deserved to know the truth.

"He not sick anymore" Kahlan asked quietly

"No he's not sick anymore, mommy made him remember. He wanted to meet you" Elena tried to explain carefully. The twins looked at Elijah judgingly, not knowing how to process the information.

Elijah thought it was best to say something, they didn't know him and maybe if he talked a little, it would become easier for them. He knelt down so he was eye level with them and spoke gently.

"It's very nice to meet you. I was going to go to the park with you today. Would you still like to go?" Elijah thought asking the twins would be a nicer way instead of just arriving, children could be versatile and he hoped that they would accept him.

Kahlan and Riley looked at eachother almost having a secret conversation between them. They then turned to Elijah and both nodded. It was Riley who ran to him and wrapped his arms around the top of Elijah's legs.

The two adults in the room were shocked at Riley's reaction. Elena knew he wanted to know his father, but never expected this reaction. It was like they had known each other since he was born. Elena's heart melted at the father-son bonding moment.

Kahlan kindly wrapped her hand around Elijah's and pulled him to the sofa. She was silent and after he sat down, Kahlan walked to another room returning a few minutes later with pieces of paper. Elena recognised the drawings, they were the ones about family.

Elijah took the drawings and gave a small smile, it hurt a little to see that his children felt his absence even if they never knew him. He made a promise here and now that he wouldn't never leave his family again. He would do everything he could to make up for not being there for them.

Kahlan and Riley didn't seem to care that this man who was their father had suddenly come back, they were excited to finally have a dad. The drawings gave the biggest clue, they constantly compared their lives to other childrens. Easily pinpointing what was missing.

* * *

Although Elena explained why they were without a father, it didn't mean they understood completely. So when he appeared at their house and their parenthood was revealed they didn't shy away. They finally got their wish, Riley especially. His birthday just gone he had wished for his mom to bring their dad home.

All four of them went to the zoo instead of the park, it was Elijah's treat and he wanted a memory that he was apart of. Watching the expression on their faces as they eyed the different animals made his smile even bigger. It was quite busy as it was a Saturday but it didn't suck the fun out of it.

They had seen some lions, giraffes and monkeys. The twins were hyped up on sugar from the ice cream, and as soon as the sugar rush had ended the twins were dead on their feet. Elena carried Riley, while Elijah had Kahlan snuggled in his arms with her head embedded in his neck.

They had bags of stuffed animals and pictures from their day out, Elijah had made sure to get copies of them. His first picture with his family would be framed first thing. And another would be wallet sized to take around with him always.

When they arrived at Elena's house, they immediately took Kahlan and Riley to bed. Without jostling and disturbing them too much the twins had been changed into pajamas. They easily settled into bed without a fuss, Elena kissed them both on the forehead.

Elijah gazed at his perfect children and watched them for a few minutes before he did the same as Elena and kissed them on the forehead. He quietly walked out the room, turning off the light on the way out, he left the door ajar and joined Elena in the hallway, they joined hands and went to the sitting room.

* * *

Elijah went back to his apartment that night, he had managed to find one that was suitable and spacious, he only moved in two weeks ago. He left Elena's house after they shared dinner, he couldn't stay over again. One he needed clean clothes and secondly it was the opposite of taking it slow.

He didn't want to rush with Elena, he wanted no mistakes. They had been apart for five years and Elijah didn't want to waste a moment more. He had promised to visit later on for the Sunday dinner but before that he needed to see someone, his brother.

It wasn't too early, so Elijah knocked on the door and waited for his brother to answer. He heard some shuffling and a small mumbling of "coming", soon after the door opened and Elijah watched his brothers surprised expression.

"Elijah...what brings you here brother" the voice asked curiously.

"Niklaus, I wanted to talk. I think it's long overdue" Elijah stood emotionless with his hands in his pockets.

"Brother...now is not the time. I have company right now" Klaus ran his hand through his hair and tugged on his Tshirt that he had put on just before answering the door.

"I think we have waited long enough, five years too long" Elijah said through gritted teeth, without looking at his brother Elijah stepped into Klaus's residence and made himself comfortable.

"Brother I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus offered a drink but Elijah declined it.

"I remember Niklaus, ALL OF IT! You called me after I left Elena's house. Asking me to pick you up and I did! I turned my car around in a storm and headed straight for you..." Elijah's breath hitched at reminicising the night of the accident.

Klaus had tears pooling in his eyes and his vision began to blur, he tried to forget that night more than once. "I didn't think..." He hesitated to respond.

"I was a corner away and you dove in front of the car! Or was you pushed? You had a record for getting into fights, it wasn't the first time you hit on a girl who was with someone!" The eldest Mikaelson siblings voice rose and watched as his little brothers face displayed guilt.

"You're not wrong" Klaus said timidly, "I didn't plan it and I certainly didn't think it would cause your accident! I'm sorry okay! I'm sorry!" Klaus pleaded for his brothers forgiveness, but that wasn't the only problem.

Elijah in a bold moment punched Klaus square on the face, it was just one hit but Elijah felt much better after it. Klaus wiped his bleeding lip with the back of his hand.

"Fine! Maybe I deserved that..." Klaus didn't get to finish his sentence as another punch came his way. Klaus stumbled back and checked his lip with his tongue.

"What was that for?!" Klaus shouted

"Why didn't you tell me? You let Elena take the blame, father HIT HER FOR SOMETHING YOU CAUSED! I have five years of my life...gone because of it. The only reason I remember everything now is because of Elena! She has two kids...MY KIDS! I missed everything because you hid the truth from me, from everyone!" Elijah had lost his temper now, it frustrated him that Klaus could sit idly by and watch his own brother live his life oblivious too the family he left behind.

"Is that true..?" An angelic voice came from behind them

"Caroline...love" Klaus made steps towards her but stopped when she repeated it again.

"Answer me! Is it true?" Caroline crossed her arms waiting for his answer.

Klaus felt defeated, he could only nod and watch as Caroline gasped in shock. Soon after she started to rush around the apartment, picking up her clothes and her belongings.

Elijah had said his piece and decided to leave. At this moment he couldn't feel sorry for his brother or for potentially destroying his relationship. He would feel guilty another day but not now.

Klaus had been the reason for the accident and even afterwards he never came forward with the truth. Maybe he could of found Elena sooner, he could have seen his children grow up, but now he'd never know.

"Caroline please don't leave...love I can explain.." Klaus followed behind her like a lost puppy.

"Explain...can you explain how my niece and nephew grew up without a father because their uncle neglected to tell the truth. It didn't have to be five years Klaus, and they only found each other by coincidence. I watched my best friend unravel because she had to bring up two babies without the man she loved! Explain that!" Caroline huffed and continued collecting her possessions

"I was scared alright! My father would have...he would have beaten me like usual. His favourite son in an accident and the bastard child was to blame. I'm sorry that it took Elena from him, but I couldn't deal with my fathers wrath again." Klaus looked terrified as he told Caroline of his childhood. Not many knew, but he thought that she was the one for him.

"Look I need time Klaus. I get it okay, but my best friend got hurt in the process and so did your brother. It's been five years and Elijah's whole life has changed in a matter of weeks, he has two kids that he should have seen grow up, but because your father blamed Elena, he took you all away."

Klaus nodded reluctantly, he understood what she was saying and wouldn't dispute it. His actions ate away at him everyday. At first he was going to tell someone, but once some time passed he just didn't have the courage to admit the truth. Eventually he moved out of the family house and away from Mikael, he didn't feel like he needed to admit the truth anymore.


	14. Chapter 14 - Late Night Treats

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for waiting patiently, I'm back from holiday and here is the next instalment of Love at Second Sight. This is mainly a filler chapter but I hope you still enjoy it.**

**Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. If anyone has read my other stories just know that The Original Family will be posted hopefully next week. I wanted to finish this story before trying start another :)**

**I apologise for any grammar and spelling mistakes, this story has not been beta'd **

**...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries. Except I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 14 - Late Night Treats**

It had only been a few days since Elijah went to the zoo with the twins and Elena. He was sad to go to work when Monday came around. For once he had purpose, he was needed for more than making business decisions, he was a father now.

Just thinking about the three special people in his life made him smile, even his co-workers had noticed. He was especially looking forward to tonight. Elijah and Elena had made plans to go trick or treating with the twins. It would be their first time going as last year they were too young. So it would be a first for them all, which made the occasion even more special.

Elijah had been going to Elena's for a couple of hours after work, he wanted to see Kahlan and Riley when he could and with work the only time available was before they went to bed. He never minded though as he got the opportunity to put them to bed.

Elena had been wonderful, she had given them plenty of time to bond, and even suggested things herself. Just like Halloween it was her idea for Elijah to come along with them. Elena had already brought the out fits.

Kahlan would be a fairy, it was a white leotard with wings and a wand. Riley had recently watched a movie with his uncle Kol and favoured the green avenger - The Hulk. She had found a Hulk suit in a fancy dress store, it was all going perfectly unless the twins changed their minds.

Elijah couldn't help but be excited, this would be a holiday he would share with his children. He had missed so much and he was happy their were still occasions he could still have first times with them. There were plenty more but that was when they were older, it was bittersweet.

Numerous messages had been left on Elijah mobile from his father, but he ignored every single one. He didn't want to argue with his father or have to deal with any more lies. Mikael knew about Elena and the twins and neglected to tell him.

Elena was an important part of his life, so important that she was the missing piece that brought his whole world back. Mikael may have tried to erase her from Elijah's life, but it obviously didn't work because she was the key to his memories. Given a little time after the accident Elijah may of started to remember if Mikael didn't move them to another country.

The messages had been collecting and the latest had been:

.

Elijah, I just got a phone all from James. How could you end things with Hayley?!

.

Hayley wants to sue the whore for a broken nose, pick up the phone!

.

Elijah! Don't you dare give a cent to those children until you get a DNA test, Elena will take every penny you have!

.

Elijah huffed as he had to yet again delete the messages, he collected his things and left the company building. He headed back to his apartment and changed into something a little more casual. He then headed straight to Elena's for trick or treating.

* * *

"What do you want Klaus?" Caroline opened the door enough to speak to him, but not enough to let him in.

"Sweetheart I'm sorry, please! Just don't give up on me, I need you!" Klaus pleaded, Caroline hadn't returned any of his calls and in the end he had to turn up at her door.

"I told you I needed time, it's been a few days. And that apology should be for Elena and your brother. Talk to them and then come back to me. I won't be put in the middle Klaus. She's my best friend and I have to support her." Caroline was sad that she had to pick sides but she had helped Elena through the tough time and would continue to support her even at the expense of her love life.

"Anything you want love, I will speak to them" Klaus had a look of determination on his face. He didn't want to lose the one good thing in his life, he would do anything for Caroline.

"Look I understand why you didn't tell them in the beginning, but you must have noticed over the years that it might have helped. Once you speak to them, then we can see where we stand." Caroline could see the hurt on his face, but she had to stay strong.

Caroline closed the door as she watched Klaus walk away. She was falling in love with him, he had shown her beautiful places and she could see a future with him. This was just a bump in the road that she hoped would get sorted out. She didn't want it to be this way and she would have to see Elena soon.

As Klaus walked away from Caroline's apartment he mentally scolded himself for being such a coward back then, it was because of his coward was that things had played out the way it had. He had a niece and nephew that knew nothing about their father. Hell he only found out about the twins when he started dating Caroline, he had never met them before so he couldn't immediately determine the paternity.

When Klaus though back in his mistakes it was clear that not revealing himself as the cause ofnelijahs accident had big consequences and although he could never of foreseen them, it still didn't help the situation.

He planned to talk to Elijah and Elena soon, especially if his Caroline was staying away from him until he did. He just needed to work out what to say and how could he possibly make up for Elijah missing out on his kids, he couldn't. That would be something that they would have to work out.

* * *

Elena and Elijah walked out of Elena's house, both holding onto a child's hand. Kahlan and Riley had a bag in their hands for their sweets and they wore their chosen outfits. They knocked on a few doors and funnily enough they were people they knew, starting a Halloween tradition with your friends made it easier than knocking on strangers doors.

They went early so the twins could knock on a few doors, and then have a bath and go to bed. The sweets would be saved for tomorrow as they would never sleep hyped up on sugar. It worked out well as a few of Elena's friends had a Halloween party to go to.

First up was Kol, he had dressed up himself as Dracula. He had used copious amounts of gel on his hair to slick it back. He had a long cape and vampire teeth. When he opened the door the twins hands gripped tighter to their parents. Kol tried to smile and reassure them that he was their crazy uncle Kol. They soon relaxed and used their Mikaelson charm to wrangle more than enough sweets from him.

"Hello! I'm Count DraKOLa!"

"Trick or treeaat!" The twins swayed giving cute little smiles, Kol handed them a couple of sweets, but when he looked up at his niece and nephew they both had puppy dog eyes.

Kol sighed and shoved all the sweets he had in the bowl into the twins bags. He couldn't help, but give in after they looked at him like that.

"Awwww Count DraKOLa got bettered by two four year olds." Elijah mumbled to Elena. Recieving a playful glare from Kol.

Next was Jeremy and Tyler's apartment, they were only a couple of streets away. They were also attending the same party. Tyler was dressed up as a werewolf and Jeremy was a zombie.

"Trick or Treat" two little voices sang, Jeremy immediately wrapped them up in his arms and cuddled them.

"Uncle Jermy! You're wearing mommys make up!" Kahlan shouted causing all the adults to laugh, Jeremy responded with a roar and attacked Kahlan with tickling.

Riley started to playfully punch his uncle trying to help his sister. Jeremy reached an arm over he had Riley in a headlock. Soon giggles could be heard from both Gilbert children as Tyler joined the tickling as well.

After they all got their breath back the twins managed to get more sweets out of their two other uncles. They headed away with a wave and went in the direction of Rebekah, Caroline and finally Matt.

After gaining more sweets from their aunts, the twins were barely able to stand up. It was close to their bedtime and walking several blocks had tired them out. Elijah and Elena had ended up carrying the two young children back to Elena's house. They had enough sweets to last a month, Elena was deifinitely going to have to hide them.

By the time they entered the house both Kahlan and Riley were asleep on their parents shoulders, passed out and not having the heart to wake them Elena decided to forget the bath and do it in the morning. They dressed the kids in their pajamas and tucked them both in.

With the children in bed and two bags full of sweets, Elijah thought it would be a good idea to watch a movie. They were taking things slow, he hadn't stayed over since Kahlan caught him. He saw the twins most evenings and spoke to Elena on the phone during the day. At the moment it was about intergrating Elijah into the family, for now Elena and Elijah's relationship status was on hold.

For now they were working on having a father figure around, letting Elijah get to know his children. With his work it made finding time difficult but they had worked something out. Elena was just happy to have him back in her life, in whatever capacity she was just happy that the truth was out now and that Elijah was involved with his children.

* * *

In the shadows not far from Elena's place, Hayley watched the house like a hawk. She had lost everything in a blink of an eye. She hated to admit to her father but she fell in love with Elijah Mikaelson. The secrets she kept from Elijah was to gain favour from Mikael and also to give her a chance.

With no knowledge of Elena, Elijah was for the taking and all the nights eating at restaurants and talking of work, the plan to use him was put in the back of her mind. She wanted both, Elijah made her happy and her father was just looking to get back what he lost.

Living under a world of deceit and plotting it would never be easy to lose things and now she had a constant reminded of her loss. A broken nose from the very woman who took Elijah from her and took away the hope her father had of getting his business back.

The plan to marry Elijah was always in the works, she would marry him and if for some reason he wasn't able to work she would take over his role. It didn't seem to difficult and maybe their were easier ways to gain the company back, but Hayley was adamant that they do it this way. Elijah...her Elijah would forever be by her side.

Though all those plans went down the drain when Elena came strolling back into his life and ruined everything. Hayley wasn't going to sit back and watch it happen. She would get her man back and even get the children, just as long as Elena was out of the way.


	15. Chapter 15 - One Step Closer

**A/N: Only a few more chapters to go, here is the next chapter. **

**Thank you for reviewing, following and marking this story as a favourite.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong tot he creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries. Except I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 15 - One Step Closer**

The weeks had flown by, Thanksgiving was celebrated at Elena's house like usual except with the addition of the Rebekah, Elijah and Klaus. Elena had found out the truth when Klaus stopped by one day, he had explained what happened the night of the accident and Elena gave him the opportunity to defend why he never told anyone, she understood amazingly enough.

Her words lingered as Klaus constantly counts himself lucky...

_"You made a mistake and although you should have owned up to it you didn't, you will have to live with that. But we can't change the past and we have to move on. We all know now and I have Elijah back, the twins have their dad. Everything is finally how it's supposed to be."_

Caroline had once again opened her door to Klaus and was relieved to hear that he had told everyone what happened minus Mikael. They were back to dating and were seemingly getting more serious, apparently a holiday was in the works. Their first holiday together and Caroline couldn't choose between Rome or Paris.

Caroline's only concern was what she going to take on this holiday and when would she be able to go. She hadn't been on a trip for a while and it seemed strange to ask her work for time off. Klaus just wanted to make the blonde happy and a couple of weeks away seemed to be the perfect idea.

Although Caroline had let Klaus back in her life didn't mean she wouldn't milk the situation. She liked to be pampered and to be treated like the princess she deserved. When she was with Matt she was treated special, but their ambitions clashed which ultimately led to their separation.

Before Matt, she had her run ins with some real losers. Her first boyfriend Liam had cheated on her with a neighbour, and another cared more about his friends than he did her. But somehow the flawed Niklaus Mikaelson had stolen her heart and she didn't think she'd find anyone else better than him. He had ruined men for her, Klaus was it, her Nik was the one.

* * *

Elena and Elijah had also made progress with their own relationship. At the weekends he would spend it with Elena and the twins, two weekends ago they had asked Rebekah to babysit as Elijah wanted to take Elena out on a proper date. It started from the morning and didn't end until late at night.

.

.

.

_When Elena woke up Saturday morning she was dazed and happy, she had a good nights sleep and managed to get a lie in. But when she looked at the clock she was surprised that it was already 8:30am._

_She quickly rushed out of the bed, zooming around to get dressed. How had the twins not woken her up, usually if Elena wasn't up they ran in the room and jumped in the bed with her. Once she was dressed Elena headed down stairs, she heard some clattering in the kitchen when she turned the corner she was gobsmacked._

_Elijah had his back to her, standing at the oven and was singing along to something on the radio. He hadn't even noticed she was there and continued to sing and dance to Rihanna - Umbrella. It seemed fitting that he would know all the words to this song, it was their song._

_Another verse started and that was when Elena made her presence known by singing along as well. Elijah turned around and gathered his singing partner in his arms and sing with her. Even though the music was upbeat that slowly swayed to the music. They both wrapped up in the song and good memories that everything was perfect at that moment._

_The song finished and Elijah went back to watching the food. He decided to make a good old English breakfast. Sausage, Bacon, eggs...the works. He was going to let have breakfast in bed but decided against it. _

_"The twins are with Rebekah, she picked them up this morning. I fed them breakfast and gave my sister a spare set of clothes. Today it's just us." Elijah said gently while looking over his shoulder at Elena._

_Elena had finished eating her breakfast, no one had cooked for her in years. Elijah should have become a chef, it was that could all the good just melted in her mouth. She didn't dawdle though as Elijah had demanded that she shower and get dressed as he planned to take her out._

_She did as she was told and an hour later Elena and Elijah had left the confines of her house. Elijah had immediately called over a taxi to take them to the middle of town. The city was busy as always, but it didn't seem like they were in any rush. _

_The taxi pulled over and Elena was looking up at a bookstore. __She furrowed her eyebrows at why Elijah would bring her here of all places, but he ignored her astounded expression and lead her inside. It wasn't until she saw numerous signs that it dawned on her that they weren't here just for the usual book._

_Elijah had obviously researched or remembered a simple fact about Elena. Inside the store was a sign that displayed a book signing and it just so happened to be one of her favourite authors, they were an upcoming talented writer and Elena had always kept an eye out for her books. Elena was reeling from receiving a signed book and actually meeting the author, she spent a few minutes conversing and exchanging numbers as fellow writers._

_Elijah soon turned her out of the shop and lead her to a little bakery on the corner of the street, ordering two coffees and some pastries they took their stroll by the park. He took her to see the Statue of Liberty, and look at the New York Harbor. They even had time to visit Empire State Building. Elena in all her years hadn't taken the time to visit these sights and it gave her inspiration for another book._

_The evening dawned and Elijah had reserved a table at a restaurant. They had a nice evening just catching up. The evening ended all too soon for Elena but the night didn't stop there, they headed home a little tipsy from the wine. It was a night they will always remember and it was the second time that Elijah stayed over. Although the morning outlook seemed better with twins being away from home._

_._

_._

_._

They had officially declared themselves as dating again. Their was no point in denying feelings anymore, Kahlan and Riley had adjusted and had started calling Elijah dad. The moment it slipped Elijah looked as though he would cry, no one expected it so soon but they seemed to know his role and wanted to keep him their.

* * *

They weren't the only ones to finally make their relationship official, Matt and Rebekah had plenty more dates and both decided to declare their feelings. It's funny because everyone asked what took them so long.

Rebekah was with Stefan for a couple of years and believed he was the one, but it soon ended as Stefan kept picking people over her. First it was his ex girlfriend Katherine and then his brother Damon. She was always second and for once she wanted to be put first.

She had met Matt at a fundraiser two years prior, he was their for sponsors and the company she worked for were helping to raise money. They met when Rebekah was being hit on by a drunken co-worker. Watching as the blonde in the sky blue dress squirmed, Matt took it upon himself to save her.

He swiped two glasses of champagne from a waitress and headed over, without hesitation he handed her a drink and kissed her on the cheek "Hey Sweetheart" he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away from the stunned man.

Once out of earshot they separated, Rebekah could only smile gratefully at her knight in a black tuxedo. They exchanged names, and stayed talking for a while. Soon they had to part because duty calls. They never saw each other again and even if they did Rebekah was with someone, though Matt Donovan never strayed far from her mind.

When she retold her fairy-tale story of the guy who swept her off her feet, Caroline noticed the mans name. Being the friend she was Rebekah stayed with Stefan believing he was the right choice, and that Matt and her didn't have a chance because she wasn't going to date her best friends ex.

Caroline only kept in touch by phone, and obviously kept the twins under-wraps. Rebekah didn't contact often only when she had news, most her time was spent in L.A with Stefan.

* * *

The month of December had come upon them fast, no one expected the year to pass so quickly and for Elena the year had taken a turn for the best. The father of her children would be here to celebrate Christmas with them. Her Christmas and Birthday wishes had all finally come true.

Kahlan and Riley would have a Christmas with the whole family, Elijah's side of the family excluding Mikael and Esther would be there. Even Finn wanted to attend and get acquainted with his niece and nephew. His partner Sage would be coming as well, Elena didn't mind especially with her more than enthusiastic Christmas cheer.

It was agreed that Elena would hold the dinner party as her house was the biggest compared to everyone else's. She didn't dispute it and her only request was that they helped her get everything ready.

In true Christmas fashion the twins ran down the starts in the early morning wanting to open their presents. Elena and Elijah soon followed, they had thought that Elijah deserved to be their when Kahlan and Riley both ripped into their presents and he definitely wasn't disappointed.

It was their own family time, all the gifts between them would be opened amongst just the four of them. When the guests arrived they would open further presents once everyone had exchanged them.

It was a picture perfect moment as Kahlan and Riley opened a joint present, this last one being the most special of them all. In a big box, and lightly wrapped with holes that the twins never noticed was an Eskimo Dog Puppy. Elena had discussed the drawings and hints of the dog and Elijah had done his research on which dog was best with children and not just any children but his.

Elijah had been keeping the puppy at his apartment and tried his hardest to train it. It seemed to work well as it made many trips outside and not once marking it's territory inside the house.

The room was filled with ripped paper and bin bags, this was only the morning. They had the whole day ahead of them, who knew it wouldn't end as blissfully as it started.


	16. Chapter 16 - A Red Christmas

**A/N: Here is chapter 16, I hope you don't hate me too much for this. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and for all of hoe who have followed this story. I must warn that this is coming to an end in a couple of chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampires Diaries. Except I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 16 - A Red Christmas**

**Present...**

The household that was not long ago filled with laughter and Christmas celebration was now draped in shock and misery. The dark clouds loomed over the residence as everyone took in the scene.

Screams pierced the air as fear ran through everyone's mind, the once light coloured carpet was now stained in the thick sticky crimson liquid, it pooled around the body that now glistened in sweat. The same blood that coursed this bodies veins had now left it and all that remained was a pale shell.

A grumbling could be heard as they fought to stay awake, panic filled the room as Elijah pressed firm hands on to the open wound. Using anything and everything to stop the blood from leaving her body. The pleading in his voice made Elena fight harder to make it through, her family needed her. She had only just got Elijah back, she didn't want to leave him now.

Klaus pinned the woman who had caused all this pain to the floor, her curdling scream to let her go filled the room. Fighting for freedom as her arms were held behind her back. Kicking and wiggling to loosen the grip that kept her to the floor, she gazed at her victim with victory.

It wasn't long before the emergency services arrived. Hayley leaving in the backseat of the police car and Elena being moved swiftly through traffic in the back of an ambulance.

Everyone feared for their loved one, the twins being held closely by Bonnie and Caroline. No one expected their white Christmas to suddenly turn a deeper shade of red. It was supposed to be the best Christmas they had together, especially with everyone back together again. But now it was looking like the worst.

* * *

**Earlier...**

It was around 11am when Elena's house began gaining guests, the twins had spent the morning chasing after the puppy while Elena and Elijah prepared the house, moving furniture around to best provide for around 15 people.

Jenna and Ric had moved to Seattle, Washington last year. Ric had received a job as headmaster of a prestigious school, it was stupid of him not to take it. Even though they didn't expect visits to be so far apart, they couldn't account for the time Alaric would spend sorting out the curriculum and financial side of the school. They couldn't make it this Christmas, but promised to be over for the twins Birthday next year.

Without her aunt and uncle attending, Elena was still counting nearly 15 people to provide for, so she had to borrow chairs from both Bonnie and Caroline's apartment, along with another big sized table, cutlery, bowls, plates and glasses.

Elena's house managed to fit all the people invited for this joyous occasion, with her friends living so closely she was able to nominate a dish to each person. Caroline was on dessert duty, Bonnie had the roast potatoes, Jeremy had stuffing and Tyler, Rebekah and Kol had other jobs. The only thing Elena was cooking in her kitchen was the meats; beef, pork and chicken.

Elena had prepared the breakfast bar full of all the dishes and the goal was for everyone to help themselves, and then sit at the dining table placed together with other tables in the sitting room. To say it was cramped was an understatement, but in New York living arrangements weren't known for their space.

Everyone huddled together as they ate their co-prepared food, it was delicious and the scenery only gave more of the Christmas atmosphere. A huge tree sat in the corner, covered in tinsel, baubles and lights. The light chatter between everyone was the cherry on top, it was a moment for the memory books.

The puppy recently named Cloud because of his white fur was bouncing around the room, searching for the scraps of food. Against Elena and Elijah's rules the twins still snuck food to Cloud every chance they got. They pleaded innocence, but the sauce on Clouds nose spoke otherwise.

After everyone had their fill of food it was finally time for the exchanging of presents again, they all sat round on sofas and on the floor and piled out each other's presents. Of course the twins had significantly more than anyone else, Elena had a hard time thinking where she was going to put it all.

Kahlan had received a paint set, an easel, some books and many other things that seemed to take up a lot of space. Riley on the other hand was showered with sport jerseys and everything and anything to do with sport. They both received a Mikaelson bracelet from Finn and Sage. It was almost like a 'Welcome to the family' gift.

Not long after did a few guests leave, Finn and Sage had to visit her parents for the remainder of Christmas, the same went for Bonnie who was going to visit her mum and grams. Tyler had left an hour earlier to catch a flight back to Virginia to see his mother in Mystic Falls.

The house was slowly settling to a more comfortable amount of people. Allowing them to talk in the kitchen more freely, while everyone made themselves useful and cleaned up. Some washing, some drying and others putting furniture away. Their was chatter, singing, laughter as the Christmas songs played in the background.

It was Elena who heard the doorbell ring, while she was collecting all the wrapping paper. What she didn't expect was an old face to turn up at her door. As Elena opened the door to greet them, she was halted in her speech as she saw Hayley.

"Hayley...what do you want?" Elena asked tiredly, clearly the punch in the nose didn't leave a strong message.

"Where's Elijah?! I know he's here!" Hayley shuffled on tiptoes to look past Elena, but her actions only urged Elena to close the door a litte more, only leaving a gap for herself to stand.

"Of course he's here, but you didn't answer my question..." Elena thought she had finally got rid of Hayley, but apparently not.

"I want Elijah back, he's mine! And I can't have you getting in the way of us!" Hayley stated angrily, Elena was going to close the door, but Hayley wedge her foot in the gap between the frame and the door.

Elena looked in horror as Hayley reached behind her back and pulled out a gun. The barrel of the gun pointed at Elena, she was frozen on the spot, her feet not allowing her to move. Her hands let go of the door as Hayley used one hand to hold the gun and the other to push the door open wider.

Elena trembled in fear as she looked at Hayley's erratic movements, as she watched Elijah's ex walk into the house uninvited. The gun was still pointed at her as Hayley started talking quickly.

"You took him from me! He was mine and you and your kids got in the way! I lost everything because of you! My father lost the company, his house. I was supposed to get it all back! But you just had to interfere!" Hayley spoke through gritted teeth and as she spoke the gun was being waved around aimlessly.

"We...we..we have history and...and I ha..ve loved him ff..for 7 years" Elena didn't know what she could say to make the situation better. She stuttered out her words as the fear built up inside her. Hayley seemed to be listening, but she didn't seem like the herself.

"You messed with his head! He loves me and his kids! Not you! You shouldn't have interfered Elena!" Hayley lifted the gun after she spoke her final words.

It was like slow motion as Elena watched Hayley tightened her finger around the trigger. Elena could here footsteps coming from behind her and in an act to protect the person, she turned around quickly to warn them away. The house filled with the sound of a gunshot and the bullet immediately left the chamber and entered Elena's lower side.

It was Jeremy that had come in the room, as she suddenly felt a searing pain coming from her side all sound disappeared. Jeremy's cries went unheard as he called from a distance, she glanced at her brother with a sad smile. She looked down to see her light blue blouse absorb the red liquid, even feeling the wound herself to check it was really there, slowly she lifted her hands, she tried to speak but all that came out was a stuttered "I..I..love...you"

Elena's legs buckled underneath her and she collapsed to the floor. She heard muffled voices as her body went into a state of shock, her body glistened with sweat as the wound weeped blood. Her vision blurred and all that followed was darkness.

* * *

The kitchen was full of people talking and being productive, it was noisy but no one cared as they were just happy. The twins had gone upstairs with Matt and Rebekah, showing them the presents they had received from their parents.

No one had noticed Elena's absence as she had already declared herself the one to clean up the sitting room. It was full of torn paper and envelopes, the furniture had been moved so she would be putting it all back. With the distraction of banter, music and especially the silly games they played with each other, no one heard the raised voices in the other room.

It was only when Jeremy wanted to ask Elena where she wanted to put the extra dishes and leftovers that he ventured towards his sister.

He jogged into the room on the brink of calling her name, but all that came out was the letter E. Jeremy stopped in his tracks when he saw the current predicament his sister was in.

When he heard the gunshot his first reaction was to run to Elena, but as the gun had shifted to his position halted all movement. He stood with his hands above his head while he watched his sister fall to the floor, laying in her own blood. All he could do was let out a strangled cry for his sister as her body hit the ground.

"Don't move! The only person I want is Elijah!" Hayley moved the gun around rapidly, expressing every word firmly.

The cavalry had all run in, which caused a few gasps. Caroline gazed at the body on the floor but made no move as Hayley's movements were irrational and random. It seemed that the numerous bodies in the room were confusing her, not knowing who to point the gun at next.

Hayley saw in the corner of her eye someone moving towards Elena, she quickly turned and pointed the barrel toward them, causing them to freeze like a statue. "I said don't move! I will shoot and you will end up the same as Elena!" Hayley said angrily, she ran her free hand through her hair and then wiped the back of her hand over her forehead. Trying to think of the next step.

"Hayley...I need to check on Elena" Elijah spoke carefully and gently, trying not make the situation worse. He was trying to make little steps towards Elena. His hands were held up in a gesture of surrendering.

"NO! I did this for us! With her out the way we can be together again!" Hayley spoke rapidly and emotionally, her main focus was on the man that had left her broken.

"What about Kahlan and Riley? I can't leave my children Hayley..." Elijah wanted to keep her talking even if his words spoke no truth.

"We can take care of them together! I...I...can be their mother now, we can be a family" All Elijah could see in Hayley's eyes were hope. No remorse, no guilt, nothing. It scared him that this woman was a completely different person.

"Okay okay..we can have that but right now you're scaring me sweetheart, please just put the gun down" Elijah pleaded and used terms of endearment to coax her into lowering the weapon. He was slowly edging closer to both Hayley and Elena, though in the mess of emotions Hayley hadn't noticed.

Her eyes were tear stained as she spoke words of adoration towards the eldest Mikaelson. Her wall slowly crumbling and the extreme heartache that came with this reaction, it was their for all eyes to see. This wasn't Hayley, not anymore. It was like a woman possessed and clearly she needed help.

As Elijah got closer to Elena and not her, Hayley knew whose side he was on, she raised the gun again pointing it at Elena's forehead, her finger lingered over the trigger as everything seemed to happen so slowly. Elijah froze in place as he saw Hayley aim the gun and was seconds away from squeezing the trigger.

Before his very eyes he saw a blur of movement and then Hayley was tackled to the ground and the gun was knocked out of her hand. Elijah hastily knelt down to Elena's side, first leaning an ear to her chest to check for breath sounds, it was there but it was faint. He looked over to Elena's saviour and found the brother he could no longer hate, Klaus.

His actions was enough for their past to be forgotten, he could have lost her right that second and he couldn't do anything. Frozen in place as a gun was waved in front of him, it was all strange but he was grateful to his brother and always would be. The love of his life hadn't lost all hope yet, Klaus had given them hope for a second chance.

Caroline had run to the closet and grabbed as many towels as possible, she passed them to Elijah. He used substantial amount of strength to put pressure on the wound with the towels. He frantically asked for an ambulance and in between he was pleading Elena to keep fighting.

"Stay with me!"

"You can't leave me! You can't leave us! Not yet!"

"I love you! Just hold on!"

The ambulance and the police had soon arrived, it seemed that Rebekah had called some time before. She hovered at the top of the stairs, careful to remain unseen. The emergency services were already on their way not long after Elena was shot.

Elijah held his hands in the same position until the paramedics pried him away. She needed to go to the hospital, she had lost a lot of blood and it looked like surgery was a must. He hadn't noticed that Hayley had been handcuffed and taken away in the police vehicle, all he cared about was the woman laying on a bed in the back of the ambulance.

There were no words as he climbed in and held Elena's limp hand. He prayed she would be okay, he needed her more than she knew. She pieced him back together, everything that was once lost had returned. He had yet to marry her, have more children with her, grow old with her. All these wishes remained just that...wishes. He watched Elena fight for her life and prayed he wouldn't lose her, he had only just found her again.


	17. Chapter 17 - Lost and Found

**A/N: This is the penultimate chapter, the next chapter being the Epilogue. I hope you have enjoyed reading this story and for those of you who are following my other stories, The Original Family (Sequel to Original Wife) Will be up shortly, hopefully next week, so keep an eye for it :)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, and I really appreciate all the follow and favourites. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries. Except I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 17 - Lost and Found**

**Two Years Later...**

It had been a little over two years since that fateful day, that day was supposed to mark something special. The combining of two families after a long separation. It was a day that he had always wanted, Christmas with his family. Only it didn't turn out that way instead he lost someone special and it still pained him deeply to think on it now.

Now all he could do was look onwards and face his future with the family that still remained.

.

.

.

_Flashing lights could be seen blaring through the windows and though Elijah's eyes were blurred from crying he knew help was finally here. He kept his hands placed on her abdomen until the paramedics told him to do so._

_In all the chaos Elijah had forgotten everyone around him, he didn't hear his brother Kol calling him, it was only when said brother lightly pulled on his arm that Elijah took notice. So much blood...blood was everywhere and he couldn't stop looking at his hands, they were stained red. He feared he would never be able to wash it out._

_He was dazed to the point that Elijah didn't know whether his kids were being taken care of, but knowing his family and Elena's friends they would look after them like thy always had. Kol patted him on the shoulder as Elijah hovered over Elena's bed. He climbed in the back of the ambulance and took hold of her hand willing her to live._

_._

_Elijah paced the waiting room while he waited impatiently for news on Elena. Caroline, Klaus, Jeremy and Kol were all sitting down watching him slowly wear a hole in the floor. Rebekah and Matt had decided to stay and continue watching the twins, they didn't want them to worry so Matt read them books and Rebekah cleaned the stained carpet the best she could._

_"Elijah she's going to be fine" Kol held a strong voice but his face showed his true feelings, he was just as worried. But he couldn't keep watching Elijah torture himself in front of him._

_"You don't know that! It's been hours and we still haven't heard a thing! They won't tell us what's going on!" Elijah raised his voice at his final statement, making it clear that he was dissatisfied with the amount of updates they were given._

_"Surely that's a good thing, it means that all their focus is on Elena. She's strong Elijah, she will make it through this." Kol once again stared at the back of Elijah's head and saw a subtle nod._

_"I just...everything was just getting back on track. I can't lose her now, Kahlan and Riley can't lose her. I would feel much better if they would give us news" Elijah slumped down into a waiting room chair, he placed his head in his hands with both arms perched on his knees._

_He looked worn and tired, and still had blood stains on his clothes. His only thought was Elena and until he head that she was okay, he would sit and wait and generally make everyone else miserable until he was able to breathe again._

_._

_The surgery lasted four hours, it was the slow footsteps that entered the waiting room that brought Elijah out of his worried state. He immediately stood up waiting for the verdict. The surgeons face didn't show any emotion, so they couldn't tell whether the news was good or bad, his presence only concluded that the surgery was over._

_._

_"I'm sorry, we did everything we could..."_

_"We removed the bullet but it caused a substantial amount of blood loss..."_

_"Miss Gilbert's body just couldn't handle the trauma..."_

_The doctors words came into focus at select points, his emotions got the best of him as he let the words sink in. Elijah was worn bed tired, he let a single tear fall with no attempt at hiding his emotion state. He felt raw._

_._

_._

_._

Elijah looked in the mirror as he fixed his tie like he usually did. He gentle tugged on the ends of his sleeves and stood tall. He was clean shaven and recently had a haircut, everything was right on track. He glanced at his watch once more and left the room to check on his son Riley.

Kahlan was currently with her aunts having some female pampering, it wasn't uncommon for the women in his life to take his daughter from his hands and show her the arts of shopping and learning to look after yourself. She may have only been six but she loved the treatments.

* * *

The jury was still out on Hayley's punishment, she hadn't been sentenced to jail like everyone had believed to happen, instead she was held in a mental institute after her breakdown in the Gilbert house.

It came as a shock to everyone that the heir to the Dimensions Advertising Company went into a psychotic state. After being arrested and taken from the Gilbert property, she was placed in county jail to await the outcome of her charges. It wasn't long before she was moved to a psychiatric watch.

Hayley in her new state of turmoil had been found bashing her forehead on the cell wall numerous times until blood stained the walls. The only words the police managed to get out of her were "Haylijah". But even those words were ones she had been saying repetitively since she arrived.

She was moved to a psychiatric hospital, the first couple of days they had tried to find the cause. Hayley was showing signs of depression at least that's what they concluded started it all. Certain triggers had left her vulnerable, therefore sending her over the edge. With no treatment over what seemed to be several years or more it led to her current diagnosis.

Two years later and she was now residing in a mental hospital just outside New York. She didn't go to jail but spent the remainder of her years in that house taking medicine that had no effect and daily psychiatric therapy. No improvement had been shown in the two years, and doctors evaluated that she was now in a catatonic state that left her able to sustain herself just enough to live.

.

James Marshall was another case altogether, he had been found to be meddling with company funds. Using his financial knowledge to siphon money out of the company discreetly. His status in the company was never challenged until Mikael himself became aware of the unmatched documents.

Digging deeper into the Marshall family, they had found that the mortgage was six months behind and only weeks away from foreclosure. The truth of all this soon came to the surface when Hayley was charged but her sentence never came about because she never returned to a normal mental state.

His gambling came to light and seemed to be the cause of all his debt and financial troubles, he later admitted Hayley's involvement in his plan to retrieve his company back. A light pressure on Mr. Marshall's shoulders and his discretion's flew out of his mouth. He plead guilty to all the charges and was granted one visit to his daughter before being sent to jail, it was monitored but no one expected his reaction.

The conversation was light to begin with, but after conversing to himself he turned on her, blamed his wife leaving on Hayley, his debt was because of Hayley and the failure was all Hayley.

They noticed that Hayley had become lucid through part of the meeting, her lucidity was ill-timed as she heard her fathers accusations and later found herself gasping for breath as he held his two hands tightly around her neck pinning her against a wall.

His attempt on her life became the catalyst for Hayley's current medical state. He retreated back to her silent form and was held in containment. James Marshall added years to his sentence after attempting to kill his daughter. This family was a mess before anyone else got involved.

The board of the company soon removed James Marshall from their ranks and accepted Mikael's bid to take full ownership. The betrayal of the Marshall family had played him so easily and although he felt bad for his actions against his son, he never did apologize. All he could do was leave his son alone and take everything from his ex-best friend.

* * *

Elijah entered the next room and found Riley dressed in a suit. His short hair had been styled and he wore a small purple clip on tie. Elijah knelt down to his sons height and adjusted the wonky shirt. He then searched his own left inside pocket and retrieved a small black box.

Knowing what his father expected of him, Riley held out his hands. Elijah placed the ring box in his little hands and watched him place it in his pocket. They check each other over one last time and then the door behind them opened. In walked in the rest of the groomsmen.

Klaus, Kol and Finn were all suited up, each donning a purple tie matching the wedding theme. They all smiled at Elijah finally glad to see that he was happy. It wasn't long before they all stood at the man-made archway of the church and awaited for the bride to walk down the aisle.

Elijah stood anxiously as he listened to the organ play in the background, a small smile graced his face as Kahlan slowly walked down the aisle while dropping an array of petals to the ground. She was a beautiful flower girl in her light purple dress, his heart ached at the thought someone was missing.

The music continued and he watched as the three bridesmaids walk down the aisle and join him at the archway. He waited patiently for the organ to play the traditional song. The huge brown doors opened one final time and he watched as his bride walked down the aisle. The veil hid her face but you could see a few loose curls framing her face.

It seemed as though this moment was the longest of his life, the bride soon joined him and the turned to face the minister. No one objected to the union of this pair, it didn't seem that long ago that they got together and now they had taken the next step and were to be wedded. Elijah looked to his son as he retrieved the rings, it was delicately put on her finger and "I do's" were said with conviction and emotion.

Those words he had waited longingly for "you may now kiss the bride" his heart leapt and without hesitation he lifted the veil over his brides face. The beautiful face of the brunette with doe eyes smiled back at him, he whispered "I love you Mrs Elena Mikaelson" and pressed his lips onto hers.

It was a perfect day, his wedding had been everything he wanted. After the shooting Elijah didn't want to wait anymore and when Elena had recovered from her wounds and completed her physical therapy and all her medical visits, he found the perfect ring and proposed. He would of married her sooner but with Caroline and Rebekah involved nothing was ever that simple and the list and plans soon became overrun with ideas.

It was perfect and Elena would agree, they just felt a little sad that they lost something so precious and would never be able to be apart of their lives

.

.

.

_"I'm sorry we did everything we could...but we couldn't save them both"_

_"We removed the bullet but it caused a substantial amount of blood loss...the baby didn't make it."_

_"Miss Gilbert's body just couldn't handle the trauma...her heart stopped and with lack of blood supply she lost the child, I'm deeply sorry."_

_Elijah was lost, he hadn't even known she was pregnant. He wasn't even sure if Elena knew about the pregnancy. He would have welcomed another child, he had missed so much with the twins and felt bad that he wished the baby he just lost had lived so he could have the opportunity to be there this time._

_He had to mourn the unborn child that he would never meet but never story imagining the life he/she could have lived. According to the doctor she was three months pregnant__ and now he would have to tell the love of his life that they had lost a child due to his crazy ex-girlfriend._

_"She's in recovery at the moment, the anesthesia will wear off in an hour."_

_"Can we see her?" Elijah asked pleadingly _

_"Sure. Only one person, she needs her rest. She has a tough road ahead of her, but she's going to be fine." The doctor looked at the family for a few seconds and then walked away. _

_Even though Jeremy was a blood relative, they all agreed that Elijah was to be the one to visit Elena. All giving him messages he had to pass on, the reasons the doctor revealed her status was because Jeremy was their and Elijah had stated his relationship. Allowing the privilege to know all the medical details._

_._

_._

_._

They walked out of the church hand in hand, the twins soon joined them and the rest of the day was a blur. Elena three the bouquet over her head and was happy to see that Caroline was next in line to go down the aisle, according to superstition anyway.

The reception was fun and had ended with Kol hitting on Bonnie's cousin Lucy, although she let him down gently. Kol was stunned, he had never been rejected not with his looks anyway but this just caused him to try harder. Jeremy asked Bonnie to dance, while Matt and Rebekah talked animatedly at the bar. Tyler was with his fiancée with a baby on the way and Finn and Sage were also among some faces.

Everything seemed to be looking up, he was once lost but he had been found. He was once again whole and he had the family that he always wanted. The baby that was lost would always be remembered, they had no ultrasound of him/her, no proof that he/she actually existed but the unborn child existed in their memories.

They Named the child Angel Mikaelson, gone but never forgotten. The child was a symbol of their love, a reminder that they still shared as much feelings for each other as they did before Elijah's accident.


	18. Chapter 18 - Epilogue

**A/N: Well here it is...the final chapter. I have had lots of fun writing this story, and don't worry I think there is another AH Elejah story in the works. I will be posting the Sequel to Original Wife shortly, so keep a look out.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I have appreciated every single one. I'm an Elejah shipper and this won't be the last you see of them :)**

**- Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to the creators and writers of The Vampire Diaries. Except I will take credit for Kahlan and Riley.**

* * *

**Love at Second Sight**

**Chapter 18 - Epilogue**

**Miami, Florida - Five Years Later...**

"Do you think this place is big enough?" Elena shouted to Elijah from down the hallway, they had just arrived at Matt and Rebekah's holiday mansion.

"I believe it will accommodate everyone. When are the others arriving?" Elijah came up to the side of his wife, kissing both her and his seven month old son, Lucas.

"Well Caroline said they would be here in an hour, apparently Oliver bathed himself in chocolate while she was doing the laundry. So they are running a little late. Bonnie as far as I know will be here soon. Tyler couldn't make it because Jules was having a hard time with her pregnancy.

When Elena finished the run down three kids came running around the corner and came barrelling past them. In the front was Rebekah and Matt's pride and joy, Amelia. She was three and a half years old with long blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. Following behind her was the twins Kahlan and Riley.

They were giggling and playing chase with each other, they didn't see each other much, but it was occasions like this that brought them closer.

"Be careful! And don't break anything otherwise it's coming out of your allowance!" Elena shouted as the three kids ran around the corner. All they heard back was a muffled "Yes Mom!". Elena could help it but she let out a small laugh as she heard echoes of laughter coming from the backyard.

Elijah gently took Lucas out of Elena's arms and bounced the boy in his arms. He was a mixture of both Elena and Elijah. He didn't have much hair, but the darkness could be seen on the too of his head. His jaw was strong and defined like Elijah's and his eyes were a chocolate brown like Elena's. He was their miracle baby.

* * *

After the shooting Elena and the twins didn't stay in the house. It was a bad reminder of what happened and she didn't need that, also knowing it would hold back her recovery. They decided to stay at Elijah's apartment.

It was a two bedroom apartment but one was used as his office. With a little help from his family he was able to furnish the other room with two more beds and some drawers and toys. His apartment was ready for them even if he hadn't been home in days while Elena was in hospital, he didn't have to worry about the twins as either Jeremy or Rebekah took care of them.

Once Elena was in the mend, they decided to move to a bigger house, Elijah didn't want to move again and after his proposal once Elena got home they decided that thy would look for a house that would fit a big family.

It was no surprise that they shared the same dream of marrying and having more children, sharing that experience hadn't been done and thy really wanted to do it all together now they had a second chance.

What they didn't expect was to have complications with fertility. It wasn't bad enough that Elena had been a victim of a gunshot wound and was left with a scar on her abdomen, but she also had to live with the knowledge that having more children may never be on the cards.

After many doctors and hormone treatments they couldn't get pregnant. Angel Mikaelson was their last child and they found themselves distraught with the obstacles that life kept throwing them.

It wasn't until they gave up trying for a baby and focused on their jobs and the family they had that Elena fell pregnant. Just under a year and a half ago they had a date night, the twins were staying at friends and they had the house to themselves, several glasses of wine and a night in the bedroom was enough to conceive their miracle.

Nine months later and Lucas Mikaelson was born July 1st at 16:43pm. Elijah was at the birth and supported his wife through the labor and birth. He cut the cord and was the second person too hold his son. The twins were the next to hold Lucas and then it didn't matter after that.

* * *

Matt was still playing for the New York Giants and Rebekah had successfully launched her fashion line, with a new maternity line in the works. Her inspiration came from the news of another child on the way.

She was currently four months pregnant with an extreme craving for Pickles dipped in chocolate. The combination was quite strange and it had Matt venturing the supermarket a few times a week.

.

Bonnie had met someone at her work. He was a fellow teacher at the local college. His name was Marcel and he had adopted a young girl called Davina. They immediately hit it off two years ago, it was some time after Bonnie and Jeremy finally decided to end their complicated relationship.

They were taking their relationship rather slow because they had both had bad experiences, not wanting to rush and breaking each other's heart they were still together and considering moving in together.

It was a big step because not only was it a life changing decision but it also involved the life of a teenager. They gave Davina the deciding factor of whether it would be okay, she said yes and were waiting until the school holidays to move Bonnie's things in.

Things were finally looking up for the Bennett teacher as she had watched all her close friends find the one. Now it was her turn and she couldn't be happier.

.

Jeremy got back together with Anna his high school sweetheart. They had found each other again after a strained break up. Jeremy didn't have a great past and Anna couldn't put up with his drug use. She would blame it on Vicki Donovan because she toyed with him. But it was up to Jeremy to get past it all and he just never did and Anna gave up.

When they saw each other again and was just getting a divorce and readjusting to becoming a single mother. Jeremy was their to pick up the pieces and help. For once it was a change on their previous roles. He was the adult in this and taking responsibility.

They had gotten married and Jeremy was now a step-father to a little boy named Joseph. Even though he wasn't his biological son he didn't care. He had a family of his own and hopefully a few years down the line he would have a couple more kids to bring to these family events.

.

Kol was a different story, he was never one to settle down and live the family life. He was the cool uncle and the mischievous little brother and annoying best friend but not the doting husband or monogamous boyfriend. That was until he met Lexi, they met through a sponsorship advert. He was doing filming of a clothing line and she happened to be the model opposite him.

The sponsorship was because Kol had found the love for baseball and after finally getting his stuff together decided to go into the game. He got scouted one afternoon and since then it had all paid off. He had been Lexi for a year and had yet to run for the hills.

.

Klaus and Caroline were married with two kids. Klaus worked from home as an artist and Caroline planned his events, she organised the local fundraisers along with Rebekah. After his brother got married he wasted no time in moving things forward with Caroline. They were already living together when they watched the loving pair walk down the aisle.

Sam was five and a half years old, and he had curly blonde hair and lovely blue eyes. He was definitely going to be a heart breaker. Caroline was actually six months pregnant when she was maid of honor for Elena. Klaus had managed to get her pregnant after only two months of living together.

It seemed to happen so quickly but they were still going strong. They married after Caroline got her body back after the birth, she wanted to fit into her wedding dress and look like a princess.

Oliver was 18 months old and had the same blonde hair and blue eyes, if you looked at the two boys you would say they were replicas of each other just a few years apart. He was a delight and clumsy like his mother. They were going to try for another baby, hoping to have a girl to complete their family.

.

Nothing changed with Mikael and Esther, they were cordial when a family dinner was arranged but it didn't get more personal from that. Mikael still didn't admit his wrong doing, although he was a little more polite to Elena.

There was too much water under the bridge for all to be forgiven. They got family updates but they were hardly included.

* * *

The holiday house had slowly filled up with people, all filing away into different rooms and joining everyone in the backyard for the barbecue. There was a pool and plenty of refreshments for everyone.

This holiday occasion wasn't a one-off, they did this every year. Everyone picked a date to meet and they would spend a couple of weeks together in the sun. Others would think that it would be horrible to spent such a long time among your family, but not to them. This group of people had been through a lot and each year they would come together and catch up.

Life became more difficult to be a constant in each other's lives, yes they often called and met up for lunch but they always looked forward to the holiday they spent together. It was a chance for all the cousins to meet each other and for everyone else to talk without restrictions.

Today they had all gathered together to stay at Matt and Rebekah's holiday house. It was more than a house it was a mansion with many rooms, a pool and a huge garden that needed two gardeners to look after it.

The kitchen was filled with snacks and cool drinks while the patio doors were open to lead out to the poolside.

Matt was standing at the barbecue cooking while chatting to Jeremy and Marcel. They were gazing to the poolside where Caroline, Rebekah and Anna lounged on the sunbeds soaking up the sun.

Elijah was in the pool with the kids and he had baby Lucas laying on a lilo with arm bands for precaution. He was chatting animatedly to Lucas and everyone and then joining in adult conversation. It was a cute sight to see, one that Elena stood watching from the kitchen.

Bonnie was in the kitchen with Elena trying to sort out the food sitting out and all the sudden they were both grabbed and slung over a shoulder. Elena squealed loudly while laughing and uselessly hitting the person on the back "put me down!".

The next thing everyone heard was more screams as the women at the poolside screeched as the pool water showered them. Lifting their sunglasses and looking to the culprit Kol shrugged and quickly ran off as he watched Bonnie and Elena get out if the pool with evil smirks on their face.

The youngest Mikaelson brother had chucked Elena in the pool fully dressed, and unprepared and Bonnie's kidnapper was Marcel. He plead innocence and Bonnie couldn't resist his smile so she decided to blame Kol for the idea. It had Kol Mikaelson written all over it.

Elena chased after Kol and eventually found the hose and a huge water fight broke out, it soon led to a food fight that many people joined in. Only the babies were free of the mess as they were put in a playpen for safety and the adults...well they got to have a break from parenting and acted like children once again. It was a typical family holiday and this wouldn't be the last.


End file.
